


Love And Change

by lostangelkira



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Acceptance, Adorable, Aliens, Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Marcus is evil, Other, Past Rape/Non-con, better with kids than he thinks, caring!lucifer, everyone knows, i know I'm weird, i love it though, its mentioned so I'm tagging it, protective!lucifer, reviving an orphaned story, set at end of Season 3, some freak outs, supportive!Chloe, supportive!Dan, the story lives again, this is going to get weird, transformations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 39,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostangelkira/pseuds/lostangelkira
Summary: When Lucifer used everything at his disposal to save Chloe and her daughter from Cain, it resulted in both of them seeing his Devil Face. His wings too. Life started looking up as they talked and settled into their lives together, now knowing about the divine. Accepting him for who and what he is.But when an odd case proves the existence of alien life existing on Earth, their lives are turned upside down again.
Relationships: Amenadiel/Linda Martin (Lucifer TV), Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Eve/Mazikeen (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 62
Kudos: 146





	1. Author's Note

Back in January, I started a fic titled Changes at the same time I started my Douchifer masterpiece, Choices.

But where Choices exploded to life and my muse wouldn't quit on it...it did stall out on Changes. I never thought I would get any inspiration back for it, so I orphaned the work.

Now here we are in August, and I finally got inspiration on not only polishing what had been written, but direction on where the story is going.

So here we are, with a new title and a new attitude regarding this work. I really do try not to orphan works, but this was one of a few I truly thought wasn't going anywhere. Now that I've said my piece, make sure to bookmark for updates!


	2. The Reveal

-Lucifer-

He thought he was furious when he saw Chloe being restrained by Cain, his gun trained on her. But seeing little Beatrice bound and gagged on the landing just above him, right at the edge of the ledge where glass used to be...Cain would be chained in the deepest chasm of Hell for this. The wind howled as it blew around them, the top of the highest skyscraper in the city.

“Let the child go, Cain,” he growled, unable to keep the fire from his gaze as he took a few steps toward them. “She's an innocent in all of this.”

“The brat is the only thing keeping my ex fiancé nice and compliant,” Cain growled, pressing the gun against her head harder. “Too bad you won't live long enough to see the light go out in her eyes when I silence her.”

Lucifer kept his eyes on them, seeing Daniel move in silently behind Cain out of the corner of his eye. Cain's men had their guns trained on him currently. He just needed to give Dan a little more time.

“Come now, Cain,” he drawled, holding his arms out to his sides. “You have the Devil at your mercy. Surely there's something you desire that I could help you with first?”

The First Murderer scoffed, the smug look on his face making Lucifer want to punch his face in.

“The only thing I desire,” he said, changing his target from Chloe...to him. “Is for you to cease to exist.”

Daniel moved first, getting Cain in a headlock. It caught the slightly bigger man by surprise, giving Chloe a chance to break his hold and run to Lucifer.

“Finish them both!” Cain yelled.

“I'm sorry, Detective,” he whispered in her ear as he pulled her close and unfurled his wings, wrapping them around the pair of them as he heard a barrage of gunfire.

Red hot pain seared through his back and wings as they spent their magazines, hitting only him. As much as he hated having them back, this was worth the inconvenience they caused. Chloe's eyes went wide, just staring at him. Her eyes flicked between his wings and his face. Hearing surprised shouts as the gunfire faded, he braved a peek, pulling his wings back a bit. Maze had arrived and was taking care of Cain's henchmen. Dan was still fighting with Cain. Chloe ran up the stairs, heading for her daughter.

“Daniel!” he called, getting the other detective's attention. He tossed Maze's knife to him. Dan caught it easily. “He'll never stop!”

“This is for Trixie!” Dan bellowed, catching Cain by surprise as he buried the blade into his chest.

“Step away from my baby!” he heard Chloe scream.

His blood ran cold from the sound. Not thinking twice, he jumped up, beat his wings twice and landed easily on the landing. Pain lanced through him with every move, but he ignored it with sheer force of will. One of Cain's men had a hand on Trixie's shoulder. One wrong move...would send her free falling. Chloe was a few yards away, Maze on the opposite end. Both didn't want to make a move. It had him seeing red.

“Hand the child over now,” he said, his voice deepening as he felt his face flame with the familiar sensation of his glamour fading away, revealing his twisted Devil face to this soul in need of punishment. “Or your punishment will be heard through all the realms of existence.”

The man froze, eyes wide in terror as he took in his visage. He heard a strangled sob from his left. It pained him to look at Chloe like this. Her eyes were wide, filled with tears.

“I'm so sorry I've caused you so much anguish, Chloe,” he said softly. “I'm a Devil of my word; I will watch over you and do everything in my power to keep you and Beatrice from harm. Even if you want nothing to do with me.”

She screamed and made to run...but not away. He snapped back to the man and his heart stopped. The guy's eyes had rolled back into his head and he fainted...going out the window. And taking Trixie with him.

“NO!” he screamed, running forward.

Tucking his wings to his back tightly, Lucifer dived out the window. He kept his arms tucked against his body, letting himself free fall. He caught up to the terrified child, the girl's eyes wide as she screamed. As soon as he'd caught up to her, Lucifer pulled her tight to his body, holding her close.

“You're going to be ok,” he said to her as he braced himself before snapping his wings open.

He screamed in agony from the movement, the wind catching in his feathers and pulling them upward. Lucifer ignored the burning pain as he leveled out. There was no way he'd make it back to Lux like this. It was all the way across town. Looking down, he recognized the neighborhoods under him. Making a slight turn, Lucifer managed a smooth landing in Chloe's backyard. Once he touched down, he set the child down on one of the lounge chairs Chloe had set up against the house. He untied her and got the gag out of her mouth. Her big brown eyes were wide as she looked him up and down.

“Are you ok?” he asked her softly, knowing his voice was a lot deeper like this. He didn't want to scare her any more than she already was.

“Yes,” she managed to squeak out. “I knew it was true.”

“What?”

“That you're really the Devil.”

His head moved back a little when he saw her lift her hand towards his face.

“Is it ok if I...,” she started to ask him, her eyes not wavering from his. Even though she was looking at the same face he'd shown to so many that had gone insane.

He nodded, bracing himself for pain. Any time anyone touched him like this, it resulted in pain. Lucifer was shocked to feel a pleasant tingle as she stroked his cheek. Her fingers were careful as she stroked his face. He sighed softly as he leaned into her touch. As he changed back to his human visage, she looked at him with awe.

“You saved me again,” she said.

He nodded, tears pricking his eyes. When Beatrice wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him, he held her back.

“Thank you,” she whispered, her small body shaking hard.

“You mean as much to me as your mother, little one,” he sighed, curling his wings around her. “I love you both with everything I have. I'll always be there for you both. Even if you want me to go away.”

“I love you too,” he heard her say. His heart fluttered as she kissed his cheek. Lucifer bit back cries of pain as he got to his feet, holding her to his chest.

“Son,” he heard an all too familiar voice say.

He turned to see his father standing there. He looked like any other older gentleman...looked a lot like him if he aged about 20 years. Lucifer growled, holding Beatrice a little tighter to himself.

“Why? Why do you show yourself NOW?!” he snapped quietly, not wanting to scare the child in his arms.

“Seeing what Cain was doing…I was trying to stop him before it got to this point.”

“As if your intervention has ever been good for anyone,” Lucifer growled. Lucifer winced as the bullets in his wings shifted whenever he made any little move. “I imagine you're wanting to take me back to Hell now.”

“No!” Beatrice shouted, squirming out of his arms.

Lucifer thought he'd seen everything. But he watched with fascination as the pint-sized Decker stormed up to his Father and kicked him in the shin. No one had ever tried that. Lucifer couldn't help but snicker. God winced in pain and moved back from her.

“You can't send him back to Hell!” she shouted at him. “He's been nothing but nice to me and only punishes the bad guys he puts away with my mom! Shame on you for never forgiving him for his mistakes!”

For a moment, Lucifer was terrified he'd smite the child. But then a soft smile spread across his face as he knelt in front of Beatrice.

“I'm not here for that, Beatrice,” he told her. “I'm here to tell him to stay on Earth.”

Hearing that was like a slap across the face. His wings spread wide in shock. The pain was nearly unbearable, but he couldn't help it. He fought to stay conscious, needing to find out where this was going. God pulled the girl in for a hug, whispering something to her. Beatrice said something back to him before sitting back down. She was relaxed and smiling. It was a relief. His Father then approached him. He was still smiling as he placed his hands on his shoulders.

“Lucifer...I was angry when you left Hell,” he sighed. “Things were not being done the way I thought they should be. But as I watched you closely...seeing you with Ms. Decker as you worked together...I saw a better way. The angels that work under your little sister, Azrael, have found it easier to collect the souls of those meant for Hell with you here on Earth. They've found that those you've dealt with personally have been marked for the more extreme punishments, seeing as you've properly judged them based on their crimes and sins. There have been those that have redeemed themselves, but even those are easier for them to see. You just need to appoint a new Lord or Lady to oversee Hell, keep the demons in line. Pop down every so often to make examples of troublemakers.”

“I never thought I'd live to see the day you admit that you were wrong,” Lucifer whispered. Truly, he had no idea how to feel about this.

God's face went somber. “I didn't take your requests well. I knew you were like me in so many ways...I just couldn't see it. As you were cast out, it felt like my heart broke. I hated myself for that, so I locked myself in my workshop for a long time.”

“And you thought making Chloe for me would help make up for that?” he asked, the bitterness in his voice evident. “You took free will away from her. It wasn't right.”

God smiled, laughing a little. “I didn't make her for you.”

“Then...why am I so vulnerable around her?” he asked, hating the pleading tone in the words.

“You always forget that I plan for a much bigger picture,” God told him. “Chloe affects you so much because she was a miracle child. I created her soul to be born to her parents here. She was meant to marry and have kids. Specifically, one particular child.” He smiled as he pointed towards Beatrice. “Remember how you or your brothers used to ask me why I let bad things happen?”

“It's a cycle,” Lucifer replied. “Life is unpredictable once set in motion. Tragic events spur the need for justice. Justice begets hope, hope inspires peace.”

As his Father nodded, Lucifer couldn't help but smile as he looked over at little Beatrice, the girl blinking sleepily as she sat there, just looking at the clouds.

“What did you say to her?”

“Have faith in yourself and those you love. Stand up for what's right and have faith in your message and you'll do amazing things. If she does that and makes the right choices in her life...she will lead the way to a bright and promising future. Her name will be immortalized in the annals of history, given the right path is taken.”

“And if she doesn't?”

“The cycle will continue along its path, just not when I'd hoped it would. I may make sure certain people are born, but that doesn't mean they lost their free will. The divinity used to ensure Chloe's conception infused her with passive divine ability; manifesting into the instinct she uses to find the truth in her investigations. It's so like your own ability that it's made her immune to you and to the divine itself. Because it comes from me, the divine in you defers to it instinctively, causing the vulnerability. Little Beatrice has a bit of a similar effect on you, just not as severe.”

“So...my....”

“Your feelings are genuine,” God answered. “As are hers.”

Part of him was elated. Another part... His Father frowned as his heart sank.

“I've seen that...she's been thinking of having more children,” he said quietly, still looking at Beatrice. “But we're...I can't give her that. I remember the talk you had with Michael when he was seeing that lovely girl in France. Joan, I think her name was.”

“True, generally humans and angels can't procreate,” his Father said. “But she's been touched by divinity since her conception. I'm unsure as it's never come up before, but that should allow for the pair of you to be fruitful.”

“I thought you saw everything, Father?” he asked, looking back at him.

“Remember the nasty headaches I got when I was fully omnipresent?”

Lucifer nodded, recalling those times God himself needed to be alone.

“I had to remove that, or it would've driven me mad,” he explained. “But I have that piece of me stored in a crystal orb that sits in a locked room, just off my workshop. I use it from time to time, get glimpses for a minute or two before deciding on something. I didn't think that was something you'd even be interested in.”

“I'd give her the world if she asked for it,” he said simply, shrugging.

God smiled before hugging him. Lucifer returned the gesture, forgetting the injuries he had.

“Goodbye, Lucifer. Know that I love you and wish you the best life.”

“Will I see you again?” he asked.

“Time will tell,” God said simply. He walked away...and was gone.

Beatrice was lying down, clearly exhausted from the day’s events. But she seemed to perk up when she looked at him. She got up off the lounge chair she was sitting on.

“You're still hurt,” she said, no doubt seeing how pale he was.

The searing pain of the bullets were either from whatever vulnerability he was experiencing with the child, or they were forged from a weapon from Hell. Didn't really matter which one, with how bad it hurt. Beatrice helped him lie down in the shade, on the same chair she just vacated. It was a good thing the apartment had the patio surrounded by a tall privacy fence.

“My phone...in the back pocket of my pants,” he mumbled, body trembling from pain. “Just swipe in an L to unlock it.”

He succumbed to darkness as he heard her unlock his phone and call for help.


	3. TLC for the Devil

-Chloe-

“He was telling the truth,” she said for what felt like the millionth time.

She couldn't stop her pacing while Maze, Dan and Amenadiel cleaned up the feathers, pocketed the knife that Dan had used on Marcus...no. Cain. The Cain. She almost wanted to laugh. A demon and an angel helping her ex-husband clean up evidence that Heaven and Hell are real. Chloe stopped pacing when Maze's phone went off. The demon answered it with a short 'Hi'. Maze smiled a little and seemed to relax as she stood there.

“Just stay with him,” Maze said. “We'll be there soon.”

“Trixie's safe,” she told them as she hung up. “Lucifer managed to safely fly them to our place. She said he's out of it from pain. She's worried about him.”

“You three go ahead and get out of here,” Dan said. “I'll make sure none of what actually happened here ends up in the reports.”

“Thanks, Dan,” Chloe told him softly. “Please come over when you can.”

As they got to the parking garage below the building, Ella came running up to them.

“I heard about you and Trixie,” she panted. “Are you ok?”

“We're fine,” Chloe said. “Lucifer...Lucifer saved us.”

“Where is he?”

“Come with us.”

Ella looked at her weird but got back into her car. The three of them got into her car and made their way to her house with Ella following. Thankfully, traffic was nonexistent, and they made great time back to the apartment she shared with Maze. A demon. A small part of her wanted to freak out at that fact. But her instincts reminded her that Maze has never tried to harm her or Trixie. That this woman had saved them both several times. Had babysat and played with her daughter so many times...she knew that the fact of her being a demon didn't have to change anything. As she parked, Amenadiel and Maze got out and went inside. She stopped Ella as they entered her apartment, grabbing the arm holding her medical bag.

“Before you go out there,” Chloe said, “I need you to know that what Lucifer says...it's all true. He's the Devil. But he saved me from getting shot today. Saved Trixie. He...I trust him still. I just needed you to know that before you walk out that door.”

“You've been through a lot today,” Ella said softly. “We all have. But I need to see if he needs medical attention.”

She nodded and followed her out to the patio.

“Oh...whoa...wow,” she heard Ella breathe as she took in the sight of Lucifer passed out on one of her lounge chairs, his wings tattered and bloody. “You weren't kidding.”

“You ok?” Chloe asked as she knelt next to Lucifer, looking up at Ella. “Because he needs your help. He took a lot of hits for me...for us. Please.”

“On it,” Ella told her, sitting on the other lounge chair and opening her bag.

Trixie came over and climbed into her lap. Chloe sighed in relief as she held her daughter tight, assuring herself that she was unharmed and safe. Because of Lucifer. The Devil. It was going to take a while to wrap her head around the fact that she's been working with the Devil, of all people, had feelings for...whoa. She stopped that train of thought for now.

“One thing at a time, Decker,” she told herself.

“Are you ok, mom?” Trixie asked her softly, her head lying against her chest. “You...you aren't scared of Lucifer, are you?”

“No monkey,” she replied softly. “It's...a lot has happened today.”

“Can Lucifer stay until he's better?” Trixie asked. “I hate the idea of leaving him all alone.”

“It's ok, Trixie. He can stay. I feel he's going to need us.”

They were quiet after that, watching Amenadiel help Ella remove the numerous bullets from his wings. It felt like days had passed as they waited for the pair to finish. Maze watched from a distance.

“You can come closer, Maze,” Chloe said softly. “We aren't afraid of you.”

The demon said nothing, but her body went stiff. Minutes passed before she moved closer, then carefully had a seat next to them. As soon as she had settled, Trixie moved to sit in Maze's lap. Chloe couldn't help but laugh a little at the look of surprise on her face. The demon glared at her briefly before smiling and hugging Trixie back. Nothing needed to be said.

“Done,” Ella told them. “36 in total. I put dissolving stitches in and have given him a large dose of antibiotics and a painkiller, just in case."

Lucifer groaned, turning over enough to look at her. He smiled at first, then went stone still. His feathers were fluffing in what looked like...fear? Alarm?

“It's ok,” she said softly, reaching out and running a hand through his hair. “You're ok and so is Trixie.”

The look on his face was wary, but she could see his body relax. He slowly sat up and started to get to his feet. Chloe stood up and put his right arm around her shoulders, getting her left arm around his waist. She grunted a little as he let her take some of his weight, but they stayed on their feet. Hearing a soft sound, he felt a little bit lighter. Looking back, she found that he'd put his wings away. They slowly walked into her apartment. She got him into her room and eased him into the bed. Then she helped him get out of his shirt and pants. Chloe made a point not to look at him below the waist when she noticed that he wasn't wearing underwear. Hearing a knock at the front door, Chloe pulled a blanket over him and went to answer it. Dan was on the other side, holding a plastic bag from Target.

“Is he ok?” Dan asked as she let him in.

“He's doing good,” she replied. “What's in the bag?”

“Figured he might need some clothes. It's not what he'd typically wear, but it should be comfortable.”

She nodded, taking the bag and going back into her bedroom. Lucifer turned to look at her, worry etched onto his face. Then he smirked, striking a very suggestive pose.

“If you wanted me naked, Detective,” he drawled. “All you had to do was ask.”

“Really?” she asked, unable to keep a smile off her face. “You get shot up and you're still trying to sleep with me?”

“I'm always ready for you darling,” he said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

She couldn't help but laugh, feeling a brief flash of arousal. But he was still recovering. And they still needed to talk. Shaking her head, she handed him the clothes.

“Put this on and no complaints,” she told him. “I want you to be comfortable, but decent because of Trixie. Knowing her, she's not going to want to stay with Dan until she knows you're better.”

The look on his face went from playful to a softer expression. One she'd not really seen before. He nodded and took the clothes from her. She helped him put on the black and red plaid fleece sleep pants and the red t-shirt. Lucifer frowned at first but didn't last long.

“Huh,” he murmured. “I quite like this fabric. Very soft and warm.”

“Good,” she said. “How are you feeling?”

“Sore. Tired. Pretty good given the circumstances.” He looked up at her. “What about you? Your daughter handled...my true form pretty well for someone so young.”

“It shocked the hell out of me,” she replied after a few minutes. “But...the more I think about it, the more I keep thinking about how much you must hurt. Does...does it hurt? Being that scarred?”

“When it's cold,” he answered. “I ache all over. I'm sensitive all over when I'm in that form. You must have a ton of questions. Everyone that has seen me like that always do.”

“They can wait,” she told him. “Just lay back and rest. I'm going to go check on Trixie. I'll be right back.”

“Ok,” he sighed, easing back into her pillows.

Going out into the living room, she couldn't help but smile. Trixie was with Dan in the kitchen, making lunch. She then noticed the tray on the kitchen table.

“What are you two doing?” she asked, watching Dan help Trixie stir what looked like mac and cheese.

“Making taco casserole,” her daughter replied. “You always make this whenever I get hurt, so I wanted to make it for Lucifer. Do you think he'll like it?”

“He always enjoys whatever we make when he comes over for dinner,” she said with a shrug. “If not, we'll find something else.”

“Let's bring some of his favorite snacks too,” Trixie said.

Chloe smiled and nodded as she went over to the cabinet where she kept their junk food so Trixie didn't eat too much of it. That and a few of Lucifer's favorites that they didn't care for, but she kept on hand for when he came over. She grabbed a bag of gummi bears, a bag of cheese puffs. Some chocolate chip cookies. She grabbed a few bottles of water and helped them make up the tray.

“You want me to stick around?” Dan asked as she picked up the laden tray, Trixie taking the water.

“We'll be ok, but thank you,” she told him. “Let everyone in the back know there's food if they're hungry. They can leave after, if they'd like. I'll call them later so we can get together and have a long talk about all of this.”

“Are you sure?” he asked, feeling nervous.

“Yes. I trust him.”

He nodded and headed for the back. Chloe led the way back to her room. Lucifer had found her TV remote and was looking through choices on Netflix when they entered. He turned and watched them come in.

-Lucifer-

Right after Chloe had left him alone in her room, he noticed a TV remote on the nightstand next to him. He flipped it on and booted up Netflix. He couldn't help but be worried about Chloe. How this would affect their relationship? Would she still want to work with him? Would...would she still have feelings for him? He knew how he felt about her. And now knowing Dad didn't make her to fall in love with him, that her feelings are real...would knowing what he is make her hate him? As his thoughts started to lead him into a downward spiral, he heard the door open. In walked Beatrice, carrying 3 bottles of water. She was followed by her mother, carrying a large tray. As she set it across his legs, his stomach growled at the fantastic smell of the food set in front of him.

“What's this now?” he asked softly as Beatrice pulled herself to sit up against him.

“Taco casserole,” she told him, grabbing the smallest bowl. “Mac and cheese made with pepper jack cheese, white cheddar cheese, taco meat, peppers, onions. And if you don't like it...we have other stuff for you. I... I wanted to do something nice for you since you got hurt saving me.”

He smiled as he leaned over carefully and kissed the top of her head.

“Thank you, poppet,” he said softly. “It means a lot to me.”

Chloe sat on the other side, grabbing one of the other bowls, also getting the remote from him. Switching to Disney+, she put on 'Lady and the Tramp', the live action version. No doubt for the child. He didn't mind. Picking up his own bowl, he took a bite. It was very tasty, the spice hitting the back of his throat in a pleasant way. After he finished...he found he was still hungry.

“Seconds, please?” he asked.

Chloe laughed, the sound making him feel amazing as she took the bowls and got up. A few minutes later, she brought a couple more bowls. After that bowl and eating some of the others snacks they’d brought, he felt a lot better. A little sleepy again. He set the dishes on the tray and set it on the nightstand. Beatrice moved into his lap and curled up there, holding onto him. It felt nice. He put his arms around her and held her lightly. When he heard her sigh and just cuddle against him more, he felt downright giddy. It was like what he felt around Chloe, but not as intense. Chloe eased into the space her child had vacated, holding him as she curled up next to him. Lucifer rested his head on top of hers.

“We're going to need to talk about all of this soon,” she whispered, reaching over and taking hold of one of his hands.

“I have a home out on the bluffs, just outside of the city,” he replied. “I'll invite everyone up to stay for the weekend and we can talk.”

“Ok, then,” she sighed.

After the movie was over, she started another random movie and eased against him. She hummed a little as he took his hand back from her and put his arm around her. He knew he had to come clean with how he felt about her. It scared him to think she'd say no... that she didn't want to be with him like that. But for now, he was content.


	4. The Talk

-Lucifer-

He felt more like himself as he dressed in the suit Linda had been gracious enough to pick up from his penthouse. But he did have the clothes that Chloe had given him packed into the now empty suit bag. She'd agreed to come up to his house for the weekend as well. No doubt to help with the others with the whole 'the Devil is real along with Heaven and Hell' news. He found her waiting on him in Chloe's living room.

“I'm going up to the house now,” he told Chloe, finding her packing a bag for her daughter. “Make sure we have groceries, get the air running. I'll see you a little later?”

“We'll be heading that way in an hour or so,” she told him. “Dan and Ella wanted to carpool together, and I need to run an errand first before we come up.”

“Very well,” he said. “See you later, darling.”

He was a little quiet as he put his suit bag in the bottom of his trunk, followed by Linda's bag.

“Are you ok?” she asked. “You're very quiet.”

“I'm worried that Chloe is going to...not want to work with me anymore,” he finally said as they started driving away.

“And maybe scared that she's afraid of you now and that you love her?” Linda added.

“Yeah,” he finally admitted. “I... I can't lose her, Linda.”

“Have you told her how you feel?” Linda asked.

“I plan to this weekend. But...ugh, this is so damn hard. Why is this so difficult?”

“Confessions like this can be hard. But she took the reveal well, from what you've told me. That's a good sign. May I make a suggestion?”

“I'm all ears, doctor,” he said as they stopped at a red light.

“Tell her how you feel in private. Try to make her feel comfortable and just be upfront with it. That's the only way you're ever going to know. And find a way to figure out how to move forward. Things are going to change now. But it doesn't have to be bad.”

As they drove through the city, he eyed a Target. He turned into the parking lot and parked, making sure there were a few empty spaces around his car. Linda looked confused. He felt a little nervous, fiddling with his cufflinks.

“There a reason you decided to stop here?” Linda asked.

“I... I want to try dressing...casual,” he finally said, his face feeling hot. Kind of like when he shows his Devil Face, but not as intense. “But I have no idea what that entails.”

“Wow,” Linda said, a big smile on her face. “Never thought I'd see the Devil blush.”

He looked in his rear-view mirror and saw a bright flush staining his cheeks. Which him seeing it seemed to make it worse.

“I'd be glad to help you,” Linda said with a smile. “Come on.”

Shopping with Linda was better than he thought it would be. And found that he liked some of the clothes. He even bought new shoes. And a few outfits for Linda. A couple things that he thought would look good on Chloe. A cute little dress for Beatrice. Swimsuits for everyone, in a few sizes. And a cart full of things he thought Beatrice would like for the room she'd stay in. Linda could only smile as they checked out. He flirted with the checkout girl harmlessly. She was affected by him, but he kept things at just the flirting. It made the checkout process quick.

Once that was done, Linda helped him pack the bags. She ended up having to ride with a few at her feet, but she didn't seem to mind. It took a good hour drive to get to the house, but this was why he picked this one. It was his newest purchase. He'd adored the house; the layout, the location. It was still close enough to the city to not feel completely isolated, but far enough out to have peace, quiet and privacy. And you could see the stars. Something he sorely missed.

He stopped at the gate, punching in the access code. As they drove up to the front of the house, he grinned as Linda stared. The house was a 3-story villa, inspired by Italian architecture. There was a lovely garden off to the right, a sprawling lawn to the left and along the drive up to the house. In the back was an Olympic swimming pool and a hot tub near it. The top floor was a master suite and all his. Once he'd parked, he made a call and got a grocery order being brought up.

“This place is amazing,” Linda breathed.

“Thank you,” he said with a smile. “As soon as it went on the market, I snatched it up. One of my favorite purchases, frankly.”

Linda helped him get everything inside. First, they took his stuff and the things for Chloe up to his rooms on the 3rd floor. Next was everything for Beatrice, setting it up in the room just before the staircase to the 3rd floor. Then set the bags for everyone else in rooms on the 2nd floor, marking each room with their names on a piece of tape.

“A bit meticulous, aren't you?” Linda asked with a smile.

“Just being a good host,” he said with a shrug.

“You're nervous.”

“Oh please,” he scoffed as they walked downstairs. “I'm the Devil, darling. What do I have to be nervous about?”

“You know what,” Linda said, crossing her arms as they came to a stop in the kitchen.

“Look...I just need to try and get things started on the right foot today. I need this weekend to go well.”

“Have a little faith in these people.”

He heard the doorbell. Going to the door, he answered it. Amenadiel and Maze were on the other side. Lucifer let them in and showed them to their rooms. Right after that, the grocery delivery arrived. Linda helped him put stuff away again. Throwing on an apron, he set to work on dinner. The work helped him keep a calm and clear head while they waited for the rest of their guests to show up. Once he had the roast and ribs in the oven, he prepped the sides and set them off to the side to start a little later. He even had time to put together a little lunch; some sandwiches and chips. Nothing much.

The doorbell rang while he was washing his hands. Linda went and answered it. He took his apron off and hung it up before going to greet them. Beatrice ran in and tackled his legs, wrapping him up in a strong hug. When he first met the girl, he hated how clingy she was. But over time, he grew to like it, knowing she only did this with the people she loved. Chloe was in the door next; looking a little weary from the trip up. No doubt the child had run her a little ragged. He took the bags she was carrying from her. Dan and Ella were in the door next, both carrying bags. He noticed an interesting box in his other hand.

“Brought a sampler of locally brewed beers,” he said. “I know it isn't anything expensive or flashy...”

“It's fine, Daniel,” Lucifer interrupted. “I'm not a complete snob. I love the finer things. And when I can afford them...I indulge.”

“I can tell,” Dan said with a smile. “But this place...wow. It's amazing.”

“Thank you.”

Ella stepped up, holding out a tube filled with misshapen pieces of metal.

“What's this?” he asked, taking it from her.

“The bullets I pulled out of your wings,” she replied. “I thought you might like to keep them.”

Lucifer shrugged and placed it in his pocket.

“Let me show you to your rooms.” 

He led them up, showing Ella to hers, given it was the closest to the stairs from the ground floor. Next was Dan, across the hall. Going past Linda, Amenadiel and Maze's rooms, he opened the way into the one for Beatrice. The look on her face was priceless. She ran in, looking over everything.

“Lucifer...,” Chloe said quietly. “You didn't need to do this.”

“I wanted her to feel at home,” he said simply. “It's nothing.”

She smiled at him and hugged him. He returned it and showed her upstairs.

“Before you say anything,” he said. “3rd floor is all mine. My bedroom is on the other side. Your room is over here.” 

He led her to the right and opened the way into another bedroom. Sitting on the bed were the bags he'd left there.

“What's this?” she asked.

“I went shopping before coming here,” he replied. “I saw a few things I thought you might like.”

“Is this because you think I'm scared of you?”

“No!” he scoffed, his stomach twisting in knots. “I... I just saw them and thought about you. That's all.”

“Thanks,” Chloe said with a smile. “This place really is lovely.”

“Glad you approve, darling,” he said, grinning right back.

He followed her downstairs, where everyone else was waiting.

“Well, I have lunch made and it's a lovely day outside,” he said. “Everyone ok with taking lunch out on the patio?”

They nodded. Linda grabbed some sodas from the fridge, Chloe and Ella helped him with the food. Chloe helped Trixie make a plate. Everyone was quiet while they did that.

“So... you’re the actual Devil?” Dan asked.

“Yes, Daniel,” Lucifer sighed heavily, rolling his eyes. “I've been telling you that since you met me.”

“Are...are you trying to collect our souls?” Ella asked, looking a little wary.

“No,” he growled. “A lot of the stuff written in the Bible is complete fiction and utter nonsense. Movies, TV...a lot of that is complete rubbish too.” He took a deep breath. “I was thrown from Heaven for wanting what He gave humanity; free will. Choice. I may have a talent for punishment, but there were many years where I just hated myself for finding any kind of satisfaction or joy from it. Eventually...I couldn't bear it any longer. I was done.”

“Is that talent what drove you to help with Delilah's case?” Chloe asked.

“Sort of,” he replied. “She sang when I played sets at Lux. I helped connect her to the people that gave her a shot in the movies and as a singer. She'd come to see me that night, worried I was after her soul or something. I told her what I told you, and that for the favor she owed me...I just wanted her to get clean and get her life together. She never got the chance. She was a good kid; she just made some poor decisions. Killed for that producer's greed. He deserved more than what he got. But his life wasn't mine to take. It was so tempting though.”

“Did you really make the stars?” Beatrice asked, after a long silence. “I remember that from Sunday school when my grandma took me to church one time.”

“I certainly did,” he said with a smile. “They're my pride and joy.”

The next hour and a half were spent answering their questions. It went well. Amenadiel stepped in with some of their questions about his family, Heaven. When they didn't seem to have anything else to ask, he checked his watch.

“I just need to check on dinner,” he said. “How's about a dip in the pool, hmm?”

“That sounds great actually,” Chloe said, getting to her feet. “Need any help, Lucifer?”

“I'd appreciate it,” he told her.

While everyone else went upstairs to change, they went to the kitchen. Chloe quietly helped him with checking everything, getting other things started and setting a timer on Chloe's phone.

“Are you feeling ok, Lucifer?” she asked.

“Right as rain, darling,” he said with a smile. His stomach kept twisting with nerves. “I should be asking you that, Detective. I really am having a hard time believing you aren't freaking out over all of this.”

“You've been my partner for a couple of years now, Lucifer,” Chloe sighed. “As crazy as some things were and that I couldn't explain, you have always been there for me when I needed it. Always had my back. You protected me and Trixie, saved us both I don't know how many times. My mind keeps coming back to those things.”

He smiled and pulled her in for a hug. It took a hell of a lot for him not to push for a kiss. Or make an innuendo. But he held it back. It just felt like it would ruin or cheapen the moment. They went up and got changed for the pool. Setting their phones on a lounge chair near the pool, they jumped in. The next couple of hours was spent splashing and playing around in the pool. As much as he tried to show distaste for kids...Beatrice was different. He honestly worried a little that Dan would start being a douche over how much she was wanting to play with him. But he simply just joined in whatever game they were playing. It was quite a surprise. When the alarm on Chloe's phone went off, everyone decided to get out of the pool. Chloe and Ella came to the kitchen and helped him with the food.

“How are your wings healing anyway?” Ella asked. “The stitches ok? How long does it take for you to heal anyway?”

“They've healed up, stitches fell out. Normally...I can't be hurt by any man-made weapons; only ones forged in Heaven or Hell. But the bullets were able to because of Chloe.”

“Why me?” she asked, grabbing the hand mixer for the potatoes.

“Remember how I explained that your birth was ensured by my father?” he asked her. She nodded. “Because of that, you were infused with divinity. Divinity that mine defers to, like when I'm in the presence of my dad. When I'm close to you, I can be hurt like any other human.”

“Wait...so when we were dealing with Malcolm...that time I was poisoned...you died?”

“I did. The only thing I was thinking about was saving you, Chloe.”

They all went quiet after that. Things had gotten intense. They took turns going upstairs to change. He had another dress shirt and slacks to change into. He wasn't quite ready to try out his new wardrobe. Another hour and a half later, dinner was on the table. It was spent having pleasant conversation, enjoying what he'd made. It was...normal. And what he needed the most right now. After dinner, Linda, Amenadiel and Ella offered to do the dishes. Dan went into the living room with Maze to watch a movie with Beatrice.

“Detective? Might I have a word in private with you?” he asked Chloe.

“Sure,” she said, shrugging.

He led her back up to his rooms and out onto the balcony.

“Now this is a lovely view,” she sighed, sitting and looking out at the bluffs, the city off in the distance. The sun was setting, painting the sky in pinks, oranges and purples.

“That it is,” he replied.

He sat next to her on the bench, enjoying the company.

“So, what's going on, Lucifer?” she asked softly.

“Chloe...there's no easy way to go about this,” he told her, making her look at him. “Over these couple of years, I've grown closer to you than anyone. Granted, I wanted to get you into bed. I still do. But it's more than that for me now. I truly adore having dinner and game nights. Just being with you.”

She stared at him for several minutes in quiet. It worried him. So much so, he figured she was trying to find a way to tell him that she didn't feel that way. As he moved to get up, she reached out and grabbed his arm.

“Lucifer...,” she said, sounding choked up. He turned back to her, watching her move closer to him. “What are you saying exactly?”

“That I'm in love with you.”

He took a chance and pulled her close. The kiss was brief and chaste; barely a brush of lips really. Chloe pulled back and looked in his eyes again. She smiled and blushed.

“I love you too,” she sighed, leaning back in.

She kissed him again. It surprised him enough that his wings unfurled. His right wing curled around her, pushing her against him tightly. Chloe squeaked a little in surprise, pushed tight against his chest.

“Bloody hell,” he cursed under his breath, his face heating up with a blush again. “Sorry about that.”

Chloe laughed. To say he was embarrassed was an understatement.

“I'm sorry for laughing,” she told him. “But it's a little funny. And I don't think I've ever seen you blush before.”

“The Devil doesn't blush,” he snapped playfully, the flush only darkening.

“I think it's cute.” She kissed him again, making him smile.

They shared a few more kisses before he finally let her sit back up. He was about to fold his wings away when Chloe took hold of his hand again.

“Can I touch?” she asked, looking over her shoulder.

“Along the top or middle...not the long ones along the bottom,” he instructed, a little tense.

She was very careful as she carded her fingers through his feathers, ruffling them lightly. He sagged not only in relief, but with just how good it felt. 

“I'm not hurting you, am I?” she asked.

“Far from it, love,” he sighed. “Feels great. Like when you play with my hair.”

Chloe smiled and kept up the strokes. She eventually turned around so she could move her hands along the front of his wing, her fingers moving deeper into the feathers and to the skin. When she reached a spot level with his shoulder, toward the top bone of the wing, he gasped and shuddered. Chloe pulled her hand away, looking worried. He could feel he was blushing. And so was she.

“Did I...,” she asked, unsure what to say.

“You hit a very sensitive spot,” he finished with a nod. “It felt amazing.”

Lucifer leaned in and kissed her again, laying his hand on her thigh and squeezing lightly. When he started moving it higher, she put her hand over his, stopping it.

“Not yet, Lucifer,” she said softly. “Please...”

“I'm sorry, Chloe,” he told her, pulling his hand off her. “I didn't...”

“Shh...it's ok. At least take me out to dinner first.”

He smiled before kissing her again. “I can do that. How about we go out for dinner on Monday? After work?”

“Only if you promise me not to do something crazy and extravagant. Keep it simple.”

“As you wish, love,” he whispered before kissing her again.

When they pulled back, Lucifer pulled her against his side and turned to look out at the sunset again. He put his arm around her waist, leaving his wing out around her. All things considered; this was perfect.


	5. The Date

-Monday-

-Chloe-

She had a huge smile on her face as she worked on her paperwork. No new cases had hit her desk, so she was working on paperwork. When she saw Lucifer walk in with two cups of coffee in hand, she was a little confused.

“I left a message to tell you I just have paperwork today,” she said as he handed her one of the cups. “I know you hate this part of the job.”

“And leave you to do it by yourself?” he asked, feigning shock. “I felt the need to come to your aid.”

That made her blush, and him chuckle. They worked together quietly, getting all of it done close to lunch. Lucifer disappeared for a good half hour while she started on some more files that needed work done for some of the other detectives that were out for whatever reason. When he came back, he took his suit jacket off and hung it off the back of his chair, then rolled the sleeves of his lavender dress shirt up to get back to work.

“Where did you run off to?” she asked playfully.

“Just getting confirmation on our evening,” he replied. “Had to make sure the special order toys are coming in tonight.”

She nearly spit her mouthful of coffee. He laughed, pulling her in for a quick hug. “Just kidding, Detective. Are you always this on edge about sex?”

“In public and at work,” she growled. “And no, I'm not suggesting any of those activities.”

“You need to unwind a little, my dear,” he sighed. “But I was just joking, really. I also took the liberty of ordering a light lunch for us so we can keep working.”

She smiled and they kept on working. Ten minutes later, someone was dropping off two small salads and a split sandwich. By 4, they were wrapping up for the day. Lucifer walked her out to her car.

“I'll pick you up at 6?” he asked, clearly hoping she hadn't decided to cancel.

“Sounds good,” she told him. “What are we doing? So I know how to dress.”

“Nothing fancy, darling,” he replied. “Scout's honor. It should be fun though.”

“So I'm finally going to see you go casual?” she asked.

“I'm afraid so,” he sighed, his smile giving him away.

She kissed him before getting in her car and heading home. Trixie was glad to see her. She was out of school for the summer, so she stayed with one of the neighbors and played with their kids most of the day. Maze was coming to babysit her tonight, while she was on her date. Truthfully, dating was hard for her. Always was. If it wasn't boys her age trying to get into her pants, it was men leering at her when they realized she was in that stupid movie.

Dan had been awkward, but he'd tried, which she found endearing. The couple of dates she'd went on after their divorce...complete disasters. Boring...her dates too pushy, thinking she'd be ready to jump them knowing she was now a single mother that probably hadn't had sex for a good year before the divorce. Pierce was the first person since Dan she'd slept with. It was good, but she never really felt like he cared enough to do anything for her. It left her wanting most of the time. With Lucifer...there was still the fear that once she slept with him...that he would realize he didn't love her. That he would bore with her and leave her.

“You're home early mommy,” Trixie said as they went inside their apartment. “You ok?”

“Just fine, baby,” she told her. “Lucifer and I got done early. So I wanted to come home and spend time with you before we go out tonight.”

“Really?!” Trixie asked excitedly.

“Yes, monkey. I'm going out with Lucifer tonight.”

“Awesome! It's about time you dated him. He really likes you, mommy. A lot.”

She could only smile. They spent a little time reading together before she made Trixie a snack. At 5:30, she got a quick shower before dressing in a pair of dark jeans and a light summer blouse. Pulling her hair back into a loose ponytail, she had just enough time to add a little bit of makeup. Hearing a knock at the door, she checked her watch.

“Come in!” she called, finishing up.

As she walked out to the living room, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Lucifer in a forest green polo shirt, blue jeans and black sneakers. It made him so much more approachable and just as sexy as his suits. He held out a small bunch of flowers to her; simple wildflowers. Some of her favorites. After placing them in water, he walked her out to his car.

“I like this new look for you,” she told him as they drove along to wherever he'd chosen to take them. “It makes you feel a little more approachable. And I don't think you give a good pair of jeans enough credit. They certainly show your ass off well.”

“Good to know that my date is enjoying the view then,” he said with a knowing smile. “And I've always enjoyed the view when you're in your jeans.”

She felt a little confused when they pulled up to a very popular Thai restaurant, the lights dim and very few cars in the parking lot. But she trusted he'd taken what she'd said to heart about no huge gestures or crazy expensive date to try and impress her. He led her through an empty dining room and into the kitchens. There were six other couples there, wearing aprons.

“Welcome to our couples cooking class this evening,” an older gentleman in a chef's coat said. “I'm the head chef here at Mai's. Tonight, each couple will have one of my chefs teaching them how to make one of our best selling dishes for everyone here. I'll be making a few sides to enjoy along with dessert. Once we're all done, we'll all sit and enjoy a fresh meal.”

“And this didn't cost me much,” Lucifer told her as they settled into their station. “Price of a dinner for two and cashing in a favor.”

“I'm surprised,” she said. “I do enjoy to cook, but never seem to find time.”

“Well, now we have the time,” he told her before they started listening to their instructor.

She really did have a lot of fun working together with him to make something delicious. Once they plated, the other couples weren't far behind. The chefs instructed them to go out to the dining room, having them sit at their largest banquet table. Wine was served.

“Having fun, Chloe?” he asked.

“I can say I really am,” she told him. She leaned in and kissed him. “You've really surprised me. You haven't hit me with any more requests for sex or innuendos lately. I appreciate it.”

“I love you, Chloe,” he said softly, pulling her close. “I don't want to push you away. Not anymore. I've waited this long. And I'd wait for you forever.”

That touched her. No one had ever made her feel this comfortable. He'd never been more sincere. Part of her wanted to go back to his penthouse tonight, let him have his way with her. But that fear was still there. She was torn. Putting it out of her head for now, the chefs served what they made together. Lucifer...he was charming as ever. Flirting, but still had eyes for only her. She found him always looking at her. It only made her smile.

-Lucifer-

He loved seeing Chloe open up and just have a little fun. And knowing she loved to cook for Beatrice, for her family, he was pleased with himself at his choice. It was confusing how she responded to some of his flirting, but then pulled back before it got heavy. Something was holding her back. He only wished he knew what it was. Dinner was fun. The conversation lively and the food tasty. But even with so many people eyeing him across the table, responding to his charms...he only had eyes for the woman he came with. After dinner and dessert, he took them up to a quiet spot in the nearby park, admiring the view. Getting out of the car, he pulled a blanket from the trunk and spread it at the top of the hill in front of the car. Sitting next to him, Chloe surprised him when she put her hand in the back pocket of his jeans, cupping his ass.

“I see your point about the jeans,” he said, his voice deepening as his pants started feeling too small.

She laughed a little when he did the same to her, especially at the shocked look on his face when he realized she wasn't wearing underwear.

“Decided to be a little naughty, detective?” he teased, squeezing the flesh under his hand.

“Lucifer,” she gasped, a flush hitting her cheeks.

She pulled back when he went to kiss her. He frowned.

“What is it, Chloe?” he asked. “What's troubling you?”

“It's stupid,” she sighed, pulling his hand from her back pocket in order to hold.

“It isn't if it has you scared of me touching you,” he said softly. “Did...did Cain force you to sleep with him?”

“No,” she answered. “Truthfully, I'm afraid of losing you.”

“Why?”

“I've been fighting my attraction for you ever since I met you,” she admitted. “But I kept telling myself that if I went to bed with you...you'd only move on to the next woman that you met. And when I started falling for you...you'd disappear.”

He felt like his heart was breaking. How...how could he think she would've been won over so easily? Or not realize how much he hurt her.

“I've changed, Chloe,” he told her, pulling her into his lap and simply holding her. “I'll wait if that's what you really want. I'm sorry that I've been an idiot.”

Her smile was blinding. Leaning in, he kissed her again. He groaned into her mouth as she moved to straddle his lap. Lucifer put his hands into both back pockets of her jeans, pressing her against him hard. She pulled out of the kiss to gasp, her hands gripping his shoulders.

“Do you see anyone around?” he asked her.

Chloe leaned back a little, looking towards the bottom of the hill they were on, then to the path just behind the car.

“No. Why?”

He carefully unfurled his wings. Chloe smiled, running her fingers along the top his right wing. She watched as he carefully pulled a pristine feather from the middle, close to the wing tip.

“Didn't that hurt?” she asked.

“It wasn't bad,” he assured her. “Kind of like pulling a hair.” Chloe looked confused when he handed it to her. “I want you to have this. I wouldn't even think of doing this with just anyone. Even one feather from an angel's wings can heal a fatal wound or infection. Or can be used as proof of the divine against me. That's the trust I'm putting in you. I promise to remain faithful to you, not to hide or run from you. Ever.”

Chloe took it from him gently, carefully stroking it. She laid it to the side. He kissed her again, putting his wings away for now. When his fingers skimmed her waist, Chloe hummed, letting him move under her shirt, then her bra. Her breasts felt heavy and warm in his hands. She pressed into his touch, urging him silently to continue. Lucifer couldn't help but growl as he moved to nip at her neck. When her hands moved from his shoulders to his back, he purred his approval.

“Mmm...I love that sound,” she breathed as he finished leaving a dark hickey on her neck.

As he eased his hand down her pants, a bright light blinded him briefly.

“What's going on here?” a male voice asked.

Chloe laughed, quickly grabbing the feather he gave her. He jumped up and they got into his car and drove away as a street cop ran up.

“Bloody hell,” he growled as they exited the park. “Worst timing ever.”

They were quiet as he drove her home. It made him groan internally when he noticed she put the feather he gave her in her bra.

“I really did have a good time tonight,” Chloe told him as he walked her to the door. “Um...do you want to come in?”

“Yes, please detective,” he said excitedly.

Going inside, he found that Maze and Beatrice were asleep on the couch, the TV on and playing some cheesy comedy. Maze woke up when he picked up the girl. Trixie turned into his chest, but stayed asleep. Maze stayed quiet, giving him a wink as she got up and stretched before heading to her room. Lucifer took Trixie to her room. Laying her down carefully, he pulled a blanket from the foot of her bed over her. She curled around one of the many stuffed toys she kept on her bed.  
As he quietly walked out, he saw Chloe watching him.

“You're good with her,” she said, putting her arms around his waist again.

“It's pretty easy when she's asleep,” he replied, grinning as he held her back.

Lucifer followed as she turned and led him to her bedroom. Chloe kissed him as he shut the door.

“We need to be quiet,” she said softly. “I don't want to wake Trixie.”

“Are you sure?” he asked, knowing how apprehensive she'd been.

“You've shown a lot of faith in me tonight,” she finally said, her hand toying with the button of his pants. “I'm willing to take a leap of faith.”

“Then let me catch you,” he said with a smile.

She nodded, carefully taking the feather he gave her out of her bra. He waited while she carefully tucked it into a trinket box on her dresser. As she closed it up, he moved to where he stood right behind her. Pulling her to him back to chest, she reached back, placing her hand against his throat. He turned into her hand, kissing her palm as he undid her shirt, taking it off her. Her bra was well worn, but clearly comfortable. And had a front clasp. He undid it with the flick of a wrist. Letting her take her hand back, Chloe let her bra drop to the floor. Lucifer took her breasts in his hands again, making her gasp.

“You're so lovely like this,” he purred, leaning in to press soft kisses to the right side of her throat.

“More, please,” she sighed.

Lucifer obliged. Leaving his left hand occupied with her breast, he let his right hand drift down to undo the button of her jeans. When he got his hand down the front of her pants and cupped her center, they both groaned.

“This all because of me?” he asked with a chuckle, feeling her slick skin against his palm.

“Yes,” she whined, her body sagging into his more.

A low growl boiled out of his throat as he ground his arousal against the small of her back. She choked his name out, her hand reaching back and finding his hair. It was with great reluctance that he pulled his hands off of her in order to turn her around. He kissed her again, pulling her with him to her bed. Pulling back, he pulled his shirt off. Chloe took it upon herself to undo his jeans and pull them down and off.

“Whoa,” she said as he kicked off his pants, shoes and socks. “I...is that going to fit?”

He laughed a little.

“We just need to make sure you're thoroughly prepared is all,” he told her, laying her down.

Lucifer relished having Chloe spread out underneath him. He kissed his way down her body, pausing at her breasts.

“Oh Lucifer,” she panted when he tongued her right nipple, looking up at her.

“Kind of makes me wish I've would taken you back to the penthouse,” he sighed, moving to her other nipple, nibbling it lightly. “Sounds like you're a screamer.”

“Normally I'm not,” she replied. “But you really make me want to.”

He moved back up and kissed her again. She whined when his hands slid over her hips and to her waist. Lucifer noticed her eyes go wide as he eased onto his front, between her legs. At the first touch of his tongue to her most sensitive flesh, her hands went straight to his hair, gripping and pulling. He groaned, making her legs spread wider from the sensation. He settled into his pose and kept moving against her, finding what made her sing. As he felt her getting close, he unfurled his wings again, stretching them for her to reach.

“Harder...right there, please,” she panted, reaching up and grabbing hold of his wings.

Lucifer purred as he did as she asked. Hearing her groan his name as her thighs trapped him in place as she came, made him lose control and he came with her.

“Fuck Chloe,” he panted, wincing at the sensitivity when he pulled himself back up. “You...hell...”

“Did I break you already?” she asked, trembling a little.

“Not quite,” he replied. “First time for everything.”

“What do you mean?” she asked.

“Well...I've never...finished when going down on a partner,” he said, blushing a little.

That made Chloe blush, making her more lovely. The color started in her face, before moving down her throat and onto her chest. When she looked at his groin, it made that blush darker.

“Doesn't look like it's stopped you, has it?” she asked.

“I did tell you I have impressive stamina,” he said with a wicked grin on his face.

He settled onto his knees, helping pull her up into his lap. Chloe put her hands on his shoulders and let him help guide her.

“Take your time,” he whispered to her, kissing her mouth, then her neck.

He shuddered all over, his wings flaring open as she sank onto him. Chloe clung to him as she panted his name. He kissed her, helping her relax. As he felt her loosen a little, he gave a light thrust. She dug her nails into his shoulders.

“Chloe,” he sighed, helping her move. “So perfect for me.”

They took their time, moving in a nice, easy rhythm. She kissed him to start, panting his name like a prayer. Feeling close again, Lucifer eased his hand between them and found her clit, just gently stroking it. It made Chloe bounce harder, making him thrust a little harder. Chloe was the first to come again. Lucifer choked out her name as he held himself deep, releasing inside her as her insides squeezed him nice and tight. She slumped against him, her head resting on his shoulder.

“I love you,” she sighed, sounding very satisfied.

He adored how she held onto him, cuddling into the warmth of his body.

“I love you as well,” he replied softly.

Putting his wings away, he carefully picked her up and into her private bathroom. He got them both into the shower and quickly washed them both. Chloe was able to stand after a bit, but she didn't want to stray from him. He felt the same way. Once they were done and dried, he helped her into bed before getting in on the other side. She molded herself to him before falling asleep. He held her close.

“You'll never get rid of me now, you know,” he told her.

“I'll fight your father and all of Hell to keep you,” she replied. “Sleep now.”

He simply smiled and relaxed into the mattress, holding her close.


	6. Family Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer spends a little family time with Chloe, Dan, and Trixie.
> 
> (Fluff chapter, will get back to plot on the next chapter.)

2 months later...

-Chloe-

“We're in the clear,” Ella told her as she entered her lab. “The Sinnerman case is officially closed.”

“What was the verdict?” she asked nervously. “Any of us need to be seen by the brass?”

“Nope,” Ella replied, popping her p. “The evidence gathered told them that Pierce's men appeared to have turned on him. They believe one of them let slip that they weren't getting paid for their services or getting turned in to the cops. Something pissed them off and they started shooting. Judging by the splat outside the building, at least one got tossed through the opening left behind from a broken window.” Ella looked over Chloe's shoulder before continuing. “We got all of the feathers and blood cleared from the scene. Nothing to link back to Lucifer or anything divine. Really. We're safe.”

“Seems a little too easy, if you ask me,” she grumbled. “But I'm grateful none of us have to keep looking over our shoulder over the mess Cain nearly left behind.”

“You and me both, _chica_ ,” Ella sighed. She grinned as Chloe took a seat at her light table. “It's Friday, isn't it?”

“Yeah, why?” Chloe asked, a little confused.

“I can tell by the smile on your face,” she taunted playfully. “Does he really take you out every Friday?”

“As long as there isn't a case making us pull long hours, yes,” Chloe said. “He's...he's been truly amazing. Very attentive, a real sweetheart.”

“Speak of the devil,” Ella sang, noticing Lucifer at Chloe's desk.

He seemed to feel eyes on him, as he looked their way a moment later. Lucifer grinned, walking briskly towards the lab.

“There you are, detective,” he said, looking picture perfect as usual. “Everything ok?”

“Just great, Lucifer,” she sighed, going and giving him a hug. “The case was closed; verdict was Cain got taken out by his own men. None of us were implicated.”

“Wonderful news!” he exclaimed. “I wanted to let you know that everything is ready up at the villa for tonight. The shower starts about an hour after full dark. Which gives me time to finish dinner if we head up now. Or is there still paperwork to finish?”

“I finished just a few minutes ago,” Chloe told him, a big smile on her face. “Dan's picking up Trixie in an hour and he'll be bringing her up right after. That gives us plenty of time alone...if we go now.”

“Yes, ma'am,” he purred, giving her a quick kiss before they said their goodbyes to Ella.

They managed to sneak out of the building without anyone noticing. Once outside, they made a dash to his car. She couldn't help but laugh as they sped away, heading up to the same house he'd taken them to, to explain everything. Walking in, she ran upstairs, Lucifer chasing after her, laughing as much as she was. He caught her as she entered the third-floor suite, pulling her to face him. He kissed her again, hot and hungry. She relented to him, melting in his hold.

“I've missed you this week,” he growled, getting her jacket off and her shirt open. “It's been too long.”

“I know,” she panted, managing to get his buttons undone and his shirt and suit jacket off, tossed off to the side and forgotten. “Lucifer...I know...we haven't been together...very long...” She paused when he attacked her throat, nibbling and biting, clearly looking to leave marks. “But I think we need to talk about finding a place together.”

“Anything you desire, Detective,” he panted. “Now...the pants need to come off!”

“Same goes for you,” she laughed, fumbling with his belt.

Impatient, he made quick work of his buckle, letting his pants fall to the floor while he got hers to her ankles, underwear too. He growled as he stayed on his knees, pulling her forward.

“Luc—oh fuck!” she panted as he got her legs over his shoulders and buried his face between her legs.

Chloe gripped his hair, wobbling a bit since she was sitting on his shoulders. His hands cupped her ass, keeping her in place as he licked and sucked at her pussy. Hearing a flap of wings, she opened her eyes to see his wings come around and hold her in place as well, give her something to grab at if she needed. It felt so good, driving her higher and higher until it was almost too much. Looking down, Lucifer looked up. The flicker of red in his eyes did it for her. She came with a wail of his name, shuddering all over as he held her in place. He backed off a minute later, easing her back onto her feet before standing up again. She kissed him roughly, pulling him towards the bathroom. Like most of the homes he owned, the Master Bathroom was spacious, with a multi-headed shower, a long bench along the back wall. He tucked his wings away, not wanting to have to dry them later. Chloe pouted when she saw they were gone, which only made him smile.

“They are a pain in the ass to groom and dry,” he told her. “Trust me.”

“Maybe I wouldn't mind helping,” she told him, biting her lip as she eased onto her knees before him.

“Wha—shit! Ch...Chloe...mmm,” he stammered as she took him in hand, licking up the underside of his cock before taking him in her mouth.

She loved doing this to him, more than any other man she'd dated. He was not only responsive, but he seemed to be genuinely surprised she wanted to. Chloe moaned around him as she felt his hand in her hair, cradling the back of her head. He guided her movements gently, letting her set the depth and pace. Always so considerate. She never did tell him she'd been practicing with a specific toy she knew he'd done the mold for. So when she pulled back to take a breath, she quite enjoyed the sound of surprise he let out when she sank all the way to his base and swallowed hard. He came with a shout, his wings popping out, getting thoroughly soaked with water. As she pulled back to get the last pulse across her tongue and swallow, she found him a little disheveled.

“When the bloody hell did you learn to do that?” he panted. “Thought my brain was about to pour out my ears.”

“I may have ordered a...very particular toy Maze told me you'd made molds for,” she said with a smile.

“And now you're going to have to help me get my wings dry and groomed, you know,” he told her, pulling her to her feet only to put her back against the wall, wings still out.

“Worth it,” she panted, jumping up and wrapping her legs around his waist as he sank his quickly renewed erection into her body. “Oh, Lucifer...still feel so perfect.”

“As do you, love,” he groaned, keeping his thrusts slow and steady, wanting this to last.

She kissed him again, stroking his face, then his shoulders. When she reached up and got her hands in his feathers, he keened. It made his thrusts get faster and harder, a low growl boiling in his chest.

“Yes! Lucifer...,” she cried out as she came for him, the orgasm blindsiding her as she clutched at the top bones in his wings, her legs shaking around his waist.

He growled louder, her name on his lips as he fell apart and came inside her, filling her yet again. It was just as intense as the first time...he'd never tire of it. Of feeling her in his arms, wrapped around him. He kissed her again as they came down, just enjoying each other's touch. When he finally put her back on her feet, he knew they wouldn't have hot water for too much longer. Chloe was quick about getting his hair washed and his body scrubbed down. He was just as quick and efficient with her. Once the water was off, he let Chloe out first. Before she could ask why he was still in the shower, he gave a few short flaps, flicking water out of his feathers as much as he could. When he finally climbed out and grabbed a towel, they were still dripping, but she imagined it would've been worse if the feathers had been completely waterlogged. After drying off, Lucifer walked out into the bedroom, going to the closet. Chloe couldn't stop from smiling when he came back out of the closet wearing a pair of black fleece sweats, stars and planets scattered across the legs, his feet in black slippers. He helped her dry off more, careful to mind his still wet wings. He then handed her a bundle of clothes, tied with a satin ribbon.

“I told you, you don't have to keep buying things,” she said, taking the bundle anyway.

“I didn't spend a fortune,” he told her. “I was out getting groceries and seeing these...” He gestured to his pants and slippers. “...I took the liberty of buying you, Beatrice...even Daniel...sleepwear to match tonight's theme.”

Chloe smiled wider. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him, making him blush.

“Then I accept,” she told him. “I like how you're thinking through things. Not just doing it for the sake of doing it.”

“I'd give you the world,” he said as she undid the ribbon holding the clothes together. “All you have to do is ask.”

“And for now, I have everything I want here, with you and our family,” she told him as she unfolded a pair of soft black fleece pants adorned with the zodiac constellations in silver, the top a simple thin strap tank top with stars embroidered along the hem. A pair of silver slippers completed the outfit. Chloe loved how he looked at her as she dressed in what he bought.

“Lovely,” he sighed. “Perfect in anything.”

“You're biased,” she teased, sticking her tongue out at him.

He chuckled, grabbing two bags and bringing them downstairs. She followed him to the kitchen. He had a tray started. Surprisingly simple fare; some hot dogs, bratwurst. Buns and condiments. The making for s'mores, some fruit. Even a small cooler with sodas and water on ice.

“Thought a cookout would work best for this particular activity,” he told her. “This...isn't too much, is it?”

“I think it's just right,” she replied. “Never saw you a fan of hot dogs though.”

“Never ate one actually,” he drawled. “I've had homemade brats and sausage before. But I saw specials on how hot dogs are made...never really had a desire to try it. But I know you and Beatrice eat them. So, I figured...I would give it a go. I still have some brats in case I don't care for it. Along with all the condiments. Oh, almost forgot the relish.”

“Please tell me you've had s'mores before,” she said.

“Afraid not,” he replied, getting into the fridge for the relish and putting it on the tray. “I'm the Devil, darling. I've not camped since early Man. I haven't had the chance.”

“We're definitely fixing that tonight,” she told him. “You have a fire going yet?”

“I'm getting ready to go start that right now,” he said, grabbing some lighter fluid, paper towels and...a fire poker?

She followed him out to a large fire pit, clearly recently built on a once blank section of the paved patio. He had some long skewers for each of them, allowing them to sit comfortably and safely, from the flames. It was already piled with firewood, a small pile sitting far enough away to keep stray embers from catching it on fire, just on the edge of the lawn. Lucifer sprayed some lighter fluid into the pit, soaking kindling at the base of the carefully stacked wood. Satisfied, he stepped back, spearing a piece of paper towel on the fire poker. Using his lighter, he caught the paper on fire and using the poker, carefully stuffed the flaming paper into a slot at the base of the fire, pulling back quickly once the paper was free. It caught the lighter fluid and burst into flame.

“I didn't want to get burned again,” he told her when she gave him a questioning look.

“Smart,” she said, curling up on one of the four reclining patio chairs, watching the fire grow on its own. “Thank you for doing this." She patted the end of her chair. “Sit.”

Lucifer came over and sat with his back to her, wings still out. He spread them, a shiver running through him as she ran her fingers through the feathers, straightening them carefully. She smiled as he relaxed, his shoulders going slack as he sat there, watching the fire. Most of the feathers were still damp, but it didn't take much to strip the bit of water left behind, flicking it away every few feathers. The sun was setting, the shadows stretching across the lawn slowly. Just as she finished with the left wing, an alarm went off on Lucifer's phone. He checked it, getting to his feet, wings still out.

“Dan just drove up and entered the gate code,” he said. “Why don't you go let them in while I throw another log on the fire? Invite them to take a shower and change and I'll finish setting up out here.”

“Sure,” she told him, giving him a kiss before going back inside through the door just off the kitchen. Grabbing the bags Lucifer had brought down with them, she walked through the living room and foyer to open the front door. Trixie hugged her tight, her backpack on one shoulder. She lit up when she saw what she was wearing.

“Those are awesome pjs,” she said, “Are there any for me?!”

“Here, go shower and come out to the patio,” she told her, checking the bags before handing her one. Looking up at Dan, she handed him one too. “Even one for you too.”

“It's...not something crazy expensive, is it?” he asked, a little apprehensive.

“Nope,” she grinned. He smiled back and took the bag up to the room he'd been given the last time they were up here. Lucifer was in the kitchen, finishing up the tray by adding plates to it and going outside, wings folded back. She followed him out, finding a blanket spread out on the lawn some distance from the patio.

“What's the blanket for?” she asked.

“To view the stars, of course,” he told her. “I can leave the fire going for a while that way.”

“Come on,” she said, sitting down again. “Let's finish with your wings.”

“Nice fire,” she heard Dan say as he came over, having a seat on the chair to her left. “Sweet, I've been hungry for hot dogs lately.”

“Feel free to start, Daniel,” Lucifer said, turning his head towards him while she straightened his feathers. “You'll be able to help Beatrice once she comes outside.”

“All done!” Trixie called, sitting next to her, making Chloe pause in her work. “Is...is Lucifer hurt?”

“No, monkey,” Chloe replied, resuming her ministrations. “He got them wet earlier, so I'm helping him get the feathers straight, make sure they're dry. Go sit with daddy and he'll help you with food.”

She watched Trixie get up and walk back around the back of their chair, going to Dan. Dan's outfit was fleece sweats with planets, comets, a few stars across them, a black t-shirt and slippers. Trixie...she was dressed in the same style shirt hers was, Trixie’s shirt red. Her pants, red, pink and black. The shirt had 'Future Queen of Mars' in neon green glitter across the front. Now that had to have been custom. But she couldn't bring herself to scold Lucifer for it. Her daughter was clearly happy with the outfit. Once Trixie was set up with a pair of hot dogs on the fire, Chloe finished up with Lucifer's wings. He seemed comfortable to leave them out, but he did fold them against his back neatly. He watched Chloe skewer her hot dogs, copying her.

“If you like your sausage a little blackened, then leave them on as long as I do,” Chloe told her.

He left his on a good 30 seconds longer than hers, the outside having quite a bit of char on it. Lucifer put a little bit of everything on his before taking a bite. She couldn’t help but laugh as he finished his first hot dog. Then skewered three more before doctoring up the other dog he started with.

“Taste good?” she teased.

“Yes, makes me a bit excited for the s’mores after this,” he said, grabbing a handful of chips from a bowl on the tray, adding them to his plate.

“Wait…you’ve never had a s’more?!” Dan asked, laughing a little.

Chloe and Lucifer nodded, rolling their eyes at him. Even Trixie was surprised at the admission. They were mostly quiet during their quick dinner, Chloe getting things set up for s’mores as the sun was nearly done setting. He watched her skewer marshmallows, getting a golden crust on the outside before pulling it back from the fire. Taking two graham crackers, one with part of a chocolate bar on it, she sandwiched the marshmallow with both crackers, pulling it off and taking a bite. She watched him carefully, grinning as Lucifer toasted his a touch blacker than hers before pulling it off and following her lead.

-Lucifer-

He had to admit, despite knowing how they were made…hot dogs were tasty. Though, he still preferred a good bratwurst. Now, his first s’more. He ignored how Chloe was looking at him, not wanting to drop the food in his hand. When he got his first bite, his eyes popped wide. The rich chocolate paired perfectly with the crisp graham crackers and the fluffy marshmallow, the heat from the roasted puff softening the chocolate. Some of the filling spilled out onto his hand. He quickly licked it clean, finishing the rest in a few bites.

“That…that was perfection,” he said, everyone laughing a little as they made more. “That is a new personal favorite for sure.”

He ended up having six more before the meteor shower was supposed to start. Once he was sure everyone had gotten their fill, he took the tray inside and grabbed some pillows from the couch before going back outside. Chloe, Dan and Beatrice had already moved out to the blanket he’d stretched out over the grass.

“Thanks!” Beatrice said with a smile, taking a pillow before stretching out on the blanket. He frowned when he saw the head lamp she was wearing, along with a notebook and pen from her backpack.

“What are you doing?” he asked, puzzled.

“I have to take notes on the meteor shower to get credit.”

“Nonsense,” he scoffed. “Put your things away. I have a telescope set up on the roof, automated to catch as much of the shower as possible, along with recording it that you can turn in.”

“Thanks, Lucifer!” she exclaimed, sitting up and hugging him tight when he sat next to Chloe.

“It was nothing,” he said, blushing lightly as he returned her hug, a little less enthusiastically.

“You’re a sweet Devil,” Chloe whispered to him, making his blush worse. “Guess you’ll need to be a little extra tough on suspects to keep up your image.”

“A little softness in private couldn’t hurt,” he told her back as the first meteors were visible, brilliant tracks of light streaking across the night sky. “But if you’d like a more hands-on demonstration of my devilish side, that can be arranged.”

“Easy there,” she told him. “You’re perfect, as you are…however you want to be.”

“I could get used to this,” he sighed as Beatrice climbed into his lap, watching the sky.

They huddled together, Lucifer spreading his wings and curling them around the 3 of them to warm them. As the shower went on, he could feel Beatrice’s head slowly end up on his shoulder. Looking down, he found she’d fallen asleep in his arms. He couldn’t help but smile. She surprised him every day with her acceptance of him. And helping him discover just how much he’d come to love her, like she was his own. It was a little scary. But with Chloe at his side, he’d be ok. When the shower was over, he carefully handed the sleeping child over to her father and helped him by opening doors through the house and his car.

“This was fun,” Dan told him. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome,” Lucifer said, a little surprised by how much Dan’s attitude towards him had changed after finding out the truth about him. It was a nice change. “I’ll make sure you get a copy of the shower video, so Beatrice has it for Monday.”

“Cool,” Dan nodded. “See you Monday.”

After seeing Dan off, Lucifer finished putting away everything. He went back out to the patio to find Chloe sitting by the fire, looking up at the sky still. He joined her, moving to where she was laying on him. He stretched his wings a bit before curling them around her. She cuddled into the warmth he provided; the LA night high up on the bluffs being chilly. He kissed her before looking up at his stars. A good start to a much-needed weekend together. He couldn’t ask for more.


	7. The Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Getting to some plot! This fic has been a bit of a test for me. But I'm not giving up!

-Monday-

-Chloe-

“Thanks,” Chloe sighed as Lucifer handed her a coffee. They'd been a little bit behind this morning, so she'd had a quick breakfast, Lucifer flying them in and getting coffee. “We'll have to either find a place closer to work or make sure to stay the night at Lux the night before a workday.”

“You may have a point,” Lucifer said. “But you can't deny we had fun though.”

“Mmm...the best,” she sighed, giving him a quick kiss before letting him hand Ella her coffee.

“Decker!” the Lieutenant called. “Got a case for you two!”

She took the file from him as he walked by her desk and towards his office.

“I'll follow you guys once I get my kit!” Ella called.

Since Chloe left her car at the station on the weekend, they took her car to the scene. Ella pulled in right next to them when they got to their destination, fifteen minutes later. They were just outside a self-storage place. A few cruisers were already there, crime scene tape on the gate, a pair of uniformed officers standing watch. She made note of the traffic cam at the intersection nearby. The angle should give them a decent view of the cars that left through the gate. Flashing her badge at them, they nodded and let them inside. They passed by a line of locked units on either side of them. She felt dread as they approached the manager's office. The windows were covered in red. She put a hand over her nose and mouth before stepping up to the doorway.

“Holy shit,” she muttered.

The body was in pieces in the small office space. Blood covered nearly every surface of the space. It looked like a wild animal ripped the victim to pieces.

“Ready to--,” she heard Ella say as she squeezed into the room, surgical booties over her shoes and gloves on her hands. “Oh, Lord.”

Chloe could see the color drain from the usually peppy scientist's face as she took in the carnage. Ella didn't say anything else. She put on a pair of safety goggles and went to work. They moved away to leave her work in peace.

“Detective!” another uniformed officer called out. “We've got more over here!”

She walked around a corner, finding the officer standing just outside an open storage unit, one of the largest units. When they were able to get a look inside, Chloe felt herself pale as her stomach twisted violently. There were bits and pieces of meat...flesh everywhere. Blood was drenched and still dripping down the walls. It was too much. Chloe turned and barely made it 3 feet from the storage unit before she lost her breakfast. She hated the feeling, but there was no stopping it. It helped knowing Lucifer was right there with her, keeping a gentle hold on her arm. Once it passed, he handed her a water and a mint.

“Thanks,” she sighed. “Um...there aren't any demons loose, are there? Other than Maze?”

“No,” he replied. “I would definitely know that. I'm just as stumped as you are, I'm afraid.”

“Another body?” Ella asked, wincing and keeping a wide berth of where Chloe got sick.

“Not much of one,” Lucifer muttered.

Chloe elbowed his ribs a little, making him wince. Ella looked once...and turned around.

“I'm...going to need a little more time to finish processing before I go back to the lab to start going over the evidence,” she said. She handed Chloe a page torn from her field notebook. “That's the names of everyone that signed in last night to start. I found it...in the office. Given how fresh the scene is, I'd estimate the earliest this happened at 3, maybe 4 am.”

“We’ll start going through them…back at the station,” Chloe said after a minute, fighting the urge to throw up again. “See you later.”

Back at the station, they found Dan at his desk. When he turned towards them, he frowned.

“You ok, Chlo?” he asked. “You’re pale.”

“The scene for our case…it was worse than brutal,” she told him, hand on her stomach. “There wasn’t much of a body, blood everywhere. Ella’s got her work cut out for her.” She handed him the list Ella gave her. “These are the people that signed in and out of the storage units around the time of the murder Ella approximated.”

“Get something to settle your stomach,” he told her. “I’ll take the bottom half and run the names. See what I can find. Any cams in the area?”

“One. Traffic cam on the intersection of Angelo and 30th,” she replied. “We’ll probably need to go through at least a few days of footage. But we can at least start with anyone that was there that night. Start at midnight and stop at 6 am.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Dan said, drawing a box around the bottom six names before heading for the closest copier.

Chloe headed for the break room, some change in hand. She bought a bag of chips and a ginger ale, bringing them back to her desk. Pulling a small stack of fresh file folders from her desk drawer, she fixed a label onto each one. Lucifer had a seat; a fresh stack of case report cover forms in hand.

“Thanks,” she sighed. “I just saw I was out of those.”

“Not a problem, love,” he said with a shrug.

“Take these,” she said, handing him the folders, some forms and a pair of notebooks. “We’re going to take over one of the empty offices so we can concentrate on the video footage.” She turned to see Dan approaching, taking the list from Ella back. “Dan, we’re going to watch the security cam footage starting at 2:30 am, up to 4 am, see if we can get a lead. Go ahead and start from midnight, get a log of activity in and out of the facility.”

Dan nodded, heading back for his desk. They got settled in quickly and started the recording, the time in bottom right corner reading 2:25 am. The first half an hour was uneventful. At 3:10 am, they saw a large truck turn into the storage facility lot. On the side it had a decal for Howard Farms Foods.

“That’s a new local chain that provides produce grown without pesticides and a variety of artisan style products,” Chloe said, making a note. “They’ve only been in business for about a year, but their prices are low and the food tastes great. I’ve been buying from the markets they supply for the last six months.” No one entered the facility from this entrance until 4:30 am, when a black Prius entered. Two minutes later, the truck from earlier left. “That truck was there during Ella’s timeline for the victim’s death. Best lead we have.”

She rewound the video, hoping to see a plate. She only got the first half of the license plate. Going back to her desk, Chloe ran the plate. The truck was registered to a lot leased by the produce supplier, halfway across town. Lucifer brought their notes and the files with him, putting them back on her desk before they headed for her car.

“Maze agreed to watch Trixie tonight,” she said as they drove to the truck depot. “Want to order some Chinese and watch that british baking show you favorited the other day?”

“Sounds perfect,” he said with a wink. “It’s weird. I never thought I’d be this happy just being with you.”

Chloe laughed a little, reaching over and squeezing his hand briefly. “Oh, I’m sure we’ll end up doing more. But I get what you mean. Even with Dan…we just couldn’t seem to make time for each other after a few years. Thank you.”

“I can’t wait,” he said, grinning.

When they got to the depot, they found it was fairly quiet. They could see into the enclosed lot, a few workers moving down the line of trucks parked. One was parked in front of an open loading dock, the truck facing them. Lucifer stepped ahead and opened the door into the office. A young woman with black hair pulled back into a ponytail and wearing a white blouse and black skirt, stepped around a corner, taking her place at the desk in front of them.

“How can I help you?” she asked politely, giving them a warm smile.

“LAPD,” Chloe introduced, flashing her badge. “Detective Chloe Decker. I’m working a murder case and one of your company’s trucks were at the scene. Are your trucks assigned to specific drivers or can any of them drive any truck?”

“Oh my god, I’ll be happy to give you any information I can,” she said. “We have 2 drivers assigned to each truck; one for day shift, one for overnight orders. And one on call in case either call out on us. Sometimes, one of the other guys will fill in if it’s an emergency. But every driver has to fill out a discharge form before any delivery leaves the facility. They have to attach their name and Employee ID to the order as well as the truck’s six digit, alpha-numeric serial number.”

“What about this one?” Chloe said, pulling up one of the surveillance photos on her tablet. She showed it to the girl. After double checking it, she frowned.

“That’s weird,” she muttered. A few keystrokes later and a printer went off. She laid the page to where they could see what was written on it. “It shows this truck just came in at 7:30 am this morning. It was signed out for deliveries at 5am yesterday by an employee that’s listed as on medical leave. He should’ve never been able to leave with the truck, the gate wouldn’t have opened and the guard that mans it couldn’t have overridden it, not without the Senior Manager’s override code. Not to mention that the truck should have come back to the depot to top off the tank and load one of our largest afternoon deliveries. We had to scramble to get that order out on time and no one could account for this truck.”

“Where’s this truck parked?” Chloe asked.

“It’s being loaded for an order going to Beverley Hills,” she answered.

“Do whatever you can to keep it from leaving and let me out into your truck yard,” she said, unfastening the safety from her holster.

The girl nodded and hit a button, a loud buzz ringing out as she pointed to a door to the right. Chloe threw it open and jogged out into the yard, heading straight for the truck sitting at the loading dock. Drawing her gun, she moved around the cab slowly. With the coast still clear, she climbed the steps leading up onto the dock.

“Would you hurry up and finish getting this load tied in?!” she heard a man hiss. “I don’t want the sedatives on these three to wear off before I get them to the stable.”

Chloe pulled her phone out and hit record. Keeping low, she eased around the corner, peeking around a pallet of juice boxes. She saw two men standing at the end of the truck closest to the cab. There was a large cage in the corner. She could barely make it out from here, but there was someone lying in the bottom.

“I don’t see you helping, Rick,” the second guy complained, tightening the shipping straps around another pallet of products.

“That son of a bitch Santos should’ve checked that bitch’s shackles,” Rick growled. “She popped me in the knee and tore fucking Santos to pieces. It was enough for me to get the hell out of there before anybody called the damn cops.”

“Did you at least get the delivery made last night?”

“Fuck you, Bill. And yes…that was the first thing I did. Boss wants to run the Test this afternoon and send out the Reapers tonight for the next order.”

“Another order?” Bill asked, looking over his shoulder. “Boss’ gettin’ sloppy. Cops are going to be all over this if they make any connections back to the company.”

“This will be the last run for the quarter,” Rick sighed. “We’ll get a hell of payday if we can rake in just a few more than last time.”

“LAPD! Get your hands where I can see them!” Chloe called out, putting her phone in her pocket and pulling her gun.

Rick cursed, slipping through the narrow window into the cab of the truck, Bill going still.

“Lucifer!” she called as the truck started. “He’s making a break for it!”

The truck roared as he hit the gas. Everything in the truck lurched. Chloe grabbed at the strap holding the pallet next to her in the truck as they pulled away from the building. She made her way to the front. Seeing Bill, he tried to get her gun away from her. Putting it back in her holster, she deflected him, hitting him with a solid punch to the face. He went down to his knees. Chloe was about to pull herself through the window when a high-pitched whistling echoed through the space. It forced her to cover her ears, the pain sudden and sharp.

When she felt a hand grip the back of her neck, Chloe wrenched free of it, the sound stopping. Kicking backward, she caught Bill in the knee. He grunted, backing off. A minute later, the truck came to a dead stop. She caught herself before she rammed into the back of the cab. Turning, she found Bill had already run for it, jumping out of the back of the now stopped truck. Chloe went to chase, but that horrible whistling started again, putting her on her knees.

“Detective?” she heard Lucifer ask. “Are you ok?”

“Did you get them?” Chloe managed to bite out as the pain faded, the noise stopping again.

“I saw them take off, but then I saw you were in pain,” he said. “That damn driver nearly ran me over, the asshole. He was a slippery one; jumped out of the truck while it was still moving. It took everything I had to get it to a stop without pitching you out or hurting you.”

“Did you get a good look at him?”

“Enough that I should be able to provide a decent likeness to the artist at the station,” he told her. “I'm so sorry I didn't go after him.”

“Thanks for having my back, Lucifer,” she told him, kissing him briefly. “They had some kind of sound generator, made a horrible whistling noise. It's why I was on my knees.”

“That's weird,” Lucifer said, frowning. “I didn't hear anything.” He helped her to her feet. “Let's get back so you can put out alerts and I can give the sketch artist a face for it.”

They spent the rest of the day putting out an APB on their prime suspect, getting a sketch done, a BOLO out on the guy's known vehicles and going through their list. None of the other people on that list had any motives, and while a couple of them had visited their units late that night, they didn't see or hear anything. By the end of the day, Chloe was exhausted and just wanted to relax with her family.

“Ready to go?” Lucifer asked, looking as immaculate as ever.

“Yeah,” she sighed, getting up and taking his arm.

She let him walk her out and thanked him for offering to drive. Chloe was just done for the day. When he headed for her apartment instead of Lux, she looked at him, totally confused.

“Where are we going?” she asked. “Lux is the other way.”

“Give me some credit, Detective,” he replied, “You've had a rough day. This case has clearly done a number on you. Whenever a case hits you particularly hard, you tend to surround yourself with family. Especially Beatrice. So, I have an extra-large order of Chinese being delivered to your apartment and we're going to start that show together. I even made sure to bring some things to change into, as I plan on spending the night. However it ends.”

Chloe couldn't help but grin. “I love you, Lucifer.”

“And I love you,” he said back.

Maze was slightly disappointed she didn't have to sit for Trixie, but she ended up getting a call for a particularly tough bounty worth quite a bit. Chloe was even surprised to see Lucifer initiate a hug with Trixie, pulling her close with his left wing once the door had shut behind Maze. It just warmed her heart to see two of the most important people in her life interact with such affection. Lucifer talked to Trixie about her day while Chloe made sure there was enough clean silverware and plates to use. Twenty minutes later, their food arrived. Lucifer signed for it, giving the driver a generous tip.

Once they had plates made up, Chloe pulled up Netflix, selecting the Great British Baking Show and finding the first collection, episode 1. It was pretty laid back, very relaxed. Definitely not like a lot of reality TV from the US. Trixie was fascinated by the cakes they were making. She laughed at the face Trixie made when a couple of the bakers used beets or beet juice in their cakes.

“That sounds gross,” she said. “Beet juice? I don't even know anyone that likes beets.”

“I agree with that,” Lucifer told her. “But a lot of people use beet juice to color red velvet cake instead of using artificial food coloring.”

“There's no way it would taste good.”

“Hmm...how about I buy what we need to make one tomorrow and we give it a try?” Lucifer asked. “If we don't like it, then I'll give you $100. If we do, well...you'll owe me, offspring.”

“Deal,” Trixie said with a grin.

After they were full and the rest of the food was put away, they changed into their pajamas and watched a couple more episodes. Trixie enjoyed it, getting her notebook and making a list of stuff to try that they saw on the show. She snuggled against Lucifer's side, her head on his shoulder. He rested his head against hers, smiling into her hair. On the fourth episode, Chloe told Trixie she could have a couple of cookies and a little milk, but that bedtime was after the episode was over.

Trixie agreed. She got up and pulled out the box of double chocolate chip cookies, made by Howard Farms. It made her frown, thinking about what their two suspects had been talking about. What kind of Tests was their company running? Perhaps they were using additives that aren't supposed to be used? Checking the packaging, nothing stood out. They didn't really have much in them, which is why she preferred to buy them. Plus, they tasted great with milk. Pouring three small glasses, she put the box under her arm set it all down on the coffee table. Her and Trixie took a glass and 4 cookies.

“I’ll pass,” Lucifer said. “I’ve tried these before. Not my favorite.”

She shrugged, watching the episode and enjoying the dessert. Once the episode was over, she set the TV to the Netflix home screen. Trixie yawned and went to prepare for bed. Once she was done, Chloe tucked her in, giving her a kiss goodnight. She sat back down next to Lucifer as he browsed Netflix. Eventually, he shut off the TV and got to his feet. Chloe yawned a little as he pulled her to her bedroom. He helped her get dressed for bed, taking off his dress shirt and putting it on her. She was both disappointed and relieved that he wasn’t trying to initiate sex. She was just so damn tired from the day and truthfully, still recovering from the great weekend they’d had together. He turned down the covers when his phone went off.

-Lucifer-

He hadn’t expected his evening to go this way; as a family night instead of a date night. But he truly couldn’t complain. It was nice. Normal and a little boring. Regardless, he loved it. Just as he’d turned back the covers to crawl into bed, his phone went off. He checked it, frowning.

“Bollocks,” he growled. “Daniel texted me. Some kind of emergency and he wants me to meet him at Lux.”

Chloe hesitated climbing into bed. “Let me get dressed again.”

“Nonsense, Chloe.” He refastened his belt and threw on a t-shirt. “I’m just going to fly over there and find out what he wants. I’ll be back very soon. I’m sure if it’s related to the case, Daniel can take care of it. The rest can wait until morning. You’re exhausted.”

“Ok,” she yawned, climbing into bed. “Just text me if you’re coming back or not so I don’t worry.”

“You have my word, love,” he assured her, giving her a quick kiss.

She was asleep moments later. Lucifer quickly checked all the doors and windows were secure and locked before slipping out the patio door, locking from the outside before taking off for Lux. He landed in the alley behind the club. Once his wings were folded away, he entered through the delivery entrance. Once inside, he got surrounded by a few of the regulars. He made a few apologies about being absent lately, but that he was in a committed relationship now. They pouted a little. But then they congratulated him on finding that special someone.

When he finally got free of his admirers, he found Dan at the bar, an empty glass in front of him. Dan noticed him, giving him a wave.

“You playing tonight?” he asked. “I figured you’d be upstairs with Chloe.”

“The case took a lot out of her and I decided to make it a family night,” Lucifer replied, eyebrow quirked. “And you just sent me a text telling me there was an emergency.”

“No, I didn’t,” Dan said slowly, giving him a bit of a blank look. He pulled out his phone and opened his text messages before turning his phone towards him. “See?”

Lucifer felt his stomach do a flip. The last message Dan had sent him was…nearly a week ago. Before he could give a response, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. Looking around, he saw…their suspect from earlier that day. He was sitting in Lucifer’s booth, the one he used when he invited people to make deals with. The guy had a bottle of beer in one hand, the other around the waist of a young lady.

“Daniel, please tell me you have your gun and handcuffs,” he said, not taking his eyes off the man.

“Yeah, I came here for a couple of drinks to unwind before heading home,” Dan replied. “Why?”

“One of our suspects is here, at my table,” Lucifer growled.

He stalked towards the table, but had to pull back when he nearly ran into one of his servers. The suspect looked up and noticed him. The man went pale, staring at him. When Lucifer started back towards him, the man jumped into action. He jumped over the back of the booth, running for the back door. Lucifer and Dan gave chase. He knew his eyes were blazing red, but he didn’t care. This man had been holding innocents against their will. And going off their accounts, they’d been targeted somehow…to be trafficked. Lucifer had always hated humans that enslaved others for their enjoyment and profit. This one was no exception.

Lucifer was closing in on him when he ducked into an empty warehouse a couple blocks from the club. Dan paused to pull a pen light from his pocket. Lucifer kept going, able to see in the dark quite well. He stalked the rows of containers silently, listening carefully. After turning a corner, he heard a loud scrape. Lucifer turned quickly, reaching out and grabbing the guy by the throat. He let out a strangled cry of shock before he was slammed against the side of the closest shipping container. The man’s face fell when he got a look at his eyes.

“Holy shit,” he muttered. “They weren’t joking when they said you were the Devil.”

“So glad my reputation precedes me,” he drawled. “Now, how’s about telling me why you tried to kill us this morning with your little stunt?”

Dan came up, shining his light on them. The man he had a hold of just chuckled a little. “Guess I’m the patsy then.”

“What do you mean?” Dan asked, pulling his handcuffs out.

“They always warned me and Bill that we’re expendable,” he said, a grin on his face. “That we were a phone call or text away from being given up to the cops. Guess I got the short straw.”

“Who are you working for?” Lucifer asked, forcing his voice to sweeten. To seduce the man into telling him what he wanted to know. “Come on, I know you want to tell me.”

“Doesn’t matter,” he said with a shrug. “What the boss wants, he gets. You know…that girlfriend of yours is a stunning beauty. And her kid is cute too. They’ll pull in a ton of cash.”

Lucifer growled at that. He let his Devil Face show, eyes glowing with malice. “What have you done?”

The man shivered in fear, but he looked him in the eye. Lucifer had to commend him for that. “I just happened to make a phone call to my boss after I escaped you the first time. All of us in the operation…we have a device that emits a very specific frequency that only people that use our products regularly can hear. It tells us they’re primed and ready for Phase 2. When Bill told me, she reacted…I had her put on the top of the list for our Reapers to grab for processing.”

“Processing? What the fuck are you doing to people?” Dan asked, disgust evident in his tone.

“Good luck on finding out,” he coughed, Lucifer tightening his grip. “Since you’re here, I guess the boss chose not to take chances on dealing with you.”

“The text…it was a trap,” he gasped, nearly letting the man go.

Dan was quick to get the guy in cuffs and call for a car to meet them at Lux.

“I have to go, Daniel,” he said quickly, running to get outside.

“I’ll call it in!” Dan shouted behind him. “Just keep them safe!”

Lucifer flew fast and hard for Chloe’s. His heart rate sped up when he saw the patio door wide open. Panic threatened to set in, but he took deep breaths as he stepped inside. There had been a struggle; couch was overturned, knickknacks and picture frames broken on the floor.

“Detective! Beatrice!” he called out.

There was only silence. He moved quickly to Beatrice’s room, his heart nearly stopping. The room was in shambles. The bed was shoved away at an angle. Toys were torn and broken. But there was no sign of Beatrice. He ran through the apartment to Chloe’s room. Chloe was gone. Again, the room was torn to pieces. There was even a little blood on the floor. He walked out to the living room in a daze. His family…his family had been taken. The front door was kicked open, Maze walking in, knives in hand.

“I thought you had a bounty to catch?” he asked.

“I was tracking the rat when I got a message from Trix that someone was trying to break in,” she answered. “I sped the whole way here.”

“We’re both too late,” he growled. “I was called away, but it was a setup. They had to have been waiting for me to leave before they took them.”

His phone rang. Lucifer was quick to answer.

“I’ve got unis on their way over to Chloe’s,” Daniel panted. “This son of a bitch fought me the whole way to meeting our pickup at Lux. Is Chloe…?”

Lucifer took a deep breath, hating himself for having left them. “They’re gone, Daniel. Chloe…Beatrice…they were taken…”

“Easy, man,” Daniel said to him softly. “We’ll find them. Whatever it takes.”

“Hell will rain it’s fury on those who dare take my family,” Lucifer growled, his voice the low growl he used to keep demons in line. “That’s a promise.”

“Meet me at the station in an hour,” Dan told him. “We have an interrogation to run.”

"Gladly," Lucifer said before hanging up.


	8. Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! A new update! My muse has been very generous to me. This chapter is a bit longer than usual, but there was no way to trim it. Enjoy!

-Lucifer-

Everyone got out of his way as he walked through the police station. Maze was trailing behind him, twirling her knives as they walked through. Dan stopped him from going into the interrogation room. He growled at him, but Dan stood his ground.

“Why aren't you in there pummeling the cretin into a mess?” Lucifer snarled. “I need to find out where they took them!”

“He demanded a lawyer,” Dan snapped out, clearly pissed off as well. “As soon as we finished processing him and got him into interrogation, he asked for it. We can't ask or talk to him about anything regarding the case or Chloe. Otherwise, it's not admissible to the case for when it goes to court.”

“I don't care,” he snapped back. He could feel his face starting to crack and turn red. “I want him to pay for what he's done, and I want Chloe and Beatrice safe!”

“He's in there with his lawyer,” Dan told him again. “Go in there and you're going to end up getting arrested and thrown off the case. Lucifer...I don't like it either, I fucking hate this. But we need to play by the rules and do this right.” Shouting could be heard from the room behind him. It didn't sound like their suspect was very happy. Dan groaned. “It looks like it's going to be a while.” Lucifer yawned, scrubbing his face. “I can show you to the On-Call room, you can get some sleep. You aren't good to anybody dead on your feet.”

“I can't rest,” Lucifer sighed. “I won't be able to until I know they're safe.”

“Then we're going to need coffee. Come on, you can help.”

Lucifer nodded in agreement, following Dan to the break room. They were quiet while they doctored their cups to their liking. He downed the first cup quickly, pouring and fixing up a second cup. Walking out of the break room, Lucifer saw Chloe's desk. He sat in her chair, thinking about how long they'd circled each other...how long they fought their attraction. So much time wasted. They were definitely going to need a vacation after this.

Sipping his coffee, he looked up and around. Several officers were moving quickly back and forth across the station. They were all just as determined as they were to get Chloe back. It was a relief, really. After finishing his second cup of coffee, he noticed Ella come out of her office. He was concerned with how pale she looked. Getting up, he followed her into the break room.

“Ms. Lopez?” he asked softly. “Are you alright?”

She jumped a little, trembling. “Where's Dan?”

“Right here,” Dan said, coming up behind Lucifer. “What's up?”

Ella grabbed their hands and pulled them into her lab. Once inside, she locked the door and closed all of the blinds.

“What's going on, Ms. Lopez?” Lucifer asked.

“The crime scene we went to yesterday,” she said, running across the lab and pulling up files on her computer. “It took me up until a few minutes ago just to pick apart all the DNA profiles from the bloodbath it was. You guys...whoever is behind this is some serious bad news.” She pulled up an image of DNA. “This is human DNA.” She pulled up another couple images. “The one on the left is cow DNA and the one on the right is pig. Best guess for those is as a food source.”

“For what?” Dan asked.

“In some of the other storage units, we found chains. They were bolted into the walls about six feet apart. Evidence shows that people were held there.” The last picture Ella pulled up had Lucifer going still. It was another snapshot of DNA, but it looked like something he'd seen before. Before his Fall. Even Dan frowned as he looked at it.

“It's DNA, but...something's off about it,” Dan said. “What exactly are we looking at here, Ella?”

“I tested the sample four times,” she replied. “It's not human. Not any animal or plant. But the structure is indicative of a bipedal species, with a lot of feline traits.” Ella looked over at Lucifer. “Have you seen anything like this before?”

“An extremely long time ago,” he sighed. “Not long after Eve was created...my parents fought. It was the last time my Father tried to work out their issues. They created a species together, my Mother making most of the decisions on how to build it. She always did love cats, so they used some of their aspects in the new creation. Once it was created, they decided to keep them separate from humanity. Left to their own devices. I never paid much attention to it; I was more interested in spying on Adam and Eve. I never thought they'd be found here.”

“Wait...aliens are real?” Dan asked, eyes wide.

Lucifer shrugged. “What does this have to do with Chloe?”

She pulled up yet another slide of DNA. “This is what scares me. And why we need to find Chloe and Trixie.”

“It looks like the last slide. What's the connection?”

“See this here?” Ella asked. She circled a section of the slide, towards the center. “I noticed it when I was looking over the previous set of slides. At first, I thought it was just a second donor. But it's more than that. This section...is different because where it connects...the sequence before and after this is unique to humans. But when I type it...it comes up 'unknown'. I don't know how they did it...but the person that DNA came from used to be human.”

Before Lucifer could say anything, his head pounded. It was weird, he never got headaches.

_“I pray to Samael...Lucifer...Mommy and I are ok. But there are bad people here. We need you to come find us. Please.”_

“You ok, man?” Dan asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. “What's wrong?”

“It's Beatrice. She's praying to me. We need to go now.”

The four of them walked out slowly; Ella bringing her kit along. Lucifer wanted to hurry, but it was bad enough they had no way to explain how they found them. And their luck wasn’t getting any better. Screams cut through the low buzz of activity in the station, making everyone stop. They looked towards the Interrogation Room. Loud bangs and more screaming could be heard.

“What the--,” Dan said as he turned to go towards the Interrogation Room.

He halted when their suspect came running out, scratches on his arms and face. The guy was completely terrified. Before any of them could move to stop him, what came out of the Interrogation Room next had them frozen with disbelief. The body screamed female; lithe and curvy. She was tall, appearing to be at his height if not a bit taller. Short, midnight black fur covered her body, hair or perhaps a thicker fur in a shade of dark grey or charcoal. Cat ears were laid flat against her head as she prowled closer to the suspect. Her eyes were a bright yellow, practically glowing with how bright they were. The pupils were dilated into thin slits. The face was very feline; short muzzle, high cheekbones. Her hands and feet were tipped with sharp claws, out and ready to use as she stalked towards their suspect. A long, short furred tail was snapping from side to side in clear anger.

“Where did you take him?” she growled, pulling their suspect up by the collar of his shirt.

“I told you...I don't know,” he said quickly, shaking all over. “I only delivered targets to the storage facility BEFORE processing. I have no idea where they keep any of them prior to selling and shipping. I have no clue why they even had you there!”

“You son of a bitch,” she snarled, about to claw him.

Lucifer moved quickly, grabbing hold of her arm. She turned and hissed at him.

“No! He's mine!”

“I'm afraid this one belongs to me. Lucifer Morningstar, darling.”

“Sure...you're the Devil living in L.A. Real original.”

“I assure you...I am who I say I am.”

She pulled out of his hold and tossed the suspect again, pouncing him. Her claws were poised to strike.

“Enough!” Lucifer roared, pulling her off of their suspect by her arms. Holding her clear off of the ground, his human face burned away. His wings were monstrous and leathery, tipped with wicked spikes. “You will stop now!”

The female whimpered in fear, shaking all over and mumbling that she was sorry. Once she stopped fighting, Lucifer set her down. Looking around, everyone was staring at them, completely shocked. They said nothing as Dan picked their suspect up off of the floor. Lucifer's Devil Form faded away as they went back into the Interrogation Room.

“Wait...you're the one that escaped that storage facility,” Ella said, eyes wide as she looked the female over. “What happened?”

“This weasel and the people he works for did this to me!” she shouted, looking at the suspect as she spread an impressive pair of black feathered wings. “I woke up in a cold room, tied to a table. They gave me something and I went through agony! They beat me...” She shuddered as she clearly remembered something awful. “Raped me. But I never stopped fighting.”

“How did you know we even had this guy?” Dan managed to ask.

“After I escaped the storage unit, I had no idea what to do...where to go,” she said, pacing the room. The suspect cowered in his chair. Dan and Lucifer kept themselves between him and the female. “But someone else like me...she found me. Got me cleaned up and fed. She's been following this group to stop them. I overheard that she got a lead and prepped credentials to get in here to be this lowlife's attorney. I took her papers, dressed the part and tried to get the information I need to find my fiancé.”

“Where is she now?” Dan asked.

“Right here,” a sharp, firm voice said.

Looking towards the door, they saw a petite red head in a simple power suit standing just inside the room. She was pissed.

“Hi, Dari,” the female murmured, looking a little ashamed.

“Mariah, you could've ruined any shot we have at finding Shane and the other hundred people they've taken,” she growled, her bright blue eyes dilating like a cat's. “I told you that I would find him. Then again, if you hadn't taken my dress and papers, I wouldn't have gotten our one lead on the location of the warehouse.”

“You found it?!” Mariah asked.

“My informants was able to follow one of their 'Reapers', the ninjas they hired to snatch people that react to the sound makers they have,” Dari answered. “A Chloe and Beatrice Decker. He tracked them to a large warehouse in Santa Monica.” She glared at Mariah. “It seems you got the hang of disguising yourself, like I showed you. I’m ordering you an Uber back to the hotel. You will stay there; do you understand me?”

“Yes, ma’am,” she said, the fight drained out of her. “Just please…find him.”

Dari’s expression softened. “You have my word; I’ll do everything in my power to bring him back to you.”

She nodded, closing her eyes. They watched as she changed into a human appearance. Ella was very impressed.

“Hey, can all of your kind do that?” she asked.

Dari smiled a little. “We can, yes. There are very few that can’t. Look, I can tell you have a ton of questions. But we need to move now, before they have a chance to auction off those they’ve taken over the last few days. My intel has told me that once the auction is complete, they’ll be shipped off across the world and it’ll be extremely difficult to get them back. And this operation is looking to shut down temporarily and move. I can’t let it happen, not again.”

_“Lucifer…you need to hurry. They’re talking about selling us. It’s cold. They’ve taken all our clothes and they have some very big needles they’re wanting to use on us. I’m scared.”_

“Then let’s go. Do you know which warehouse they’re in?” Lucifer said, doing his best to keep his own panic and fear in check. It wouldn’t do Chloe and Beatrice any good to panic now.

“It’s unmarked,” Dari said. “He said it’s right next to an upscale, private marina.”

“I know where it is.” He took her hand and started out of the building. “If you have anyone to call to help us, I’d do it now.” Before leaving the Interrogation Room, he turned to Dan and Ella. “Try to get as many officers as you can out there. We’re going ahead and I’m going to unleash some Hell on them.”

As he and Dari walked out, he waved Maze over. Once he told her the location, she nodded and ran to hop on her bike to meet them there. He knew she’d want to stop at Linda’s on the way and grab a few more weapons. Dari shouted in surprise when he picked her up. But she kept her questions to herself when he spread his now feathered wings as soon as they cleared the building and flew as quickly as he could. He couldn’t help but pray a little himself that he wasn’t too late again.

**

-Chloe-

She came to with her head throbbing and her body aching. When she found she couldn't move, Chloe's eyes snapped open. Looking down, she found she was bound to an exam table, in nothing but her underwear.

“Mom!” Trixie cried out.

“Trix! Are you ok?” she asked, turning to her right to see her daughter tied down like she was. She'd been stripped down to her underwear too.

“Head hurts, but I'm ok,” Trixie replied. She shivered visibly. “I’m cold.”

“Just stay calm, baby,” Chloe said, looking around the best she could. She started shivering as well.

The room was scruffy and dirty around the edges, the walls rusty and old. Could be an old warehouse.

“Lucifer will come to save us,” Trixie said. “He'll punish the people who took us, won't he?”

“Yes, he will,” she gasped, remembering a talk she’d had with him one night. “Monkey…pray to him. Pray and don't stop.”

“Wait,” Trix said as Chloe started praying in her head. “I've been reading about Lucifer. I was curious. But we need to pray using his original, given name so he can hear us. Pray to Samael.”

Hearing footsteps moving closer, Chloe struggled to get the straps holding her down loose. They were tight, fastened with a strong Velcro. Something moved out of the corner of her eye. But before she could try to see what it was or where it went, a loud bang could be heard on the far left of the room. A door slid open, two men walking inside. Her mind went blank as they talked amongst themselves as they walked over, reading some kind of chart. One of them had a tray in their hands. She didn’t like the look of this.  
The one with the chart was a bit heavyset and bald. He looked bored. The second man was younger; blonde hair, blue eyes. Very lean build and sharp features. His eyes were bright with excitement. It had her on edge.

“One last confirmation before we begin Phase 2,” the blonde said after putting the tray down.

Pulling a small box from his pocket, he clicked a button. That horrible, whistling tone echoed around the room. Trixie struggled against her binds, clearly able to hear it too.

“Make it stop!” she shouted, trying everything she could to block the noise. “You son of a bitch! Turn it off!”

He laughed a little, clicking the button again. The sound finally stopped. “They’re ready for the injections.”

“What did the boss want for these two?” the heavyset man asked, thumbing through a number of pages on his clipboard. “Just the standard?”

“No, he wants them to have the Akiri formula,” the blonde answered, that grin of his making her skin crawl. “It’s the last of it that we have made. But once the process is done, we can harvest blood to make more.”

“Really? I get why with the adult. She’s beautiful and that formula will only net us more money. But why the little one?”

“One of the buyers expressed interest in obtaining an adult and a child.” The blonde’s grin only grew wider as he prepared two injections. “And the doc that examined them earlier confirmed that the girl is perfectly intact. We are going to clean house on just these two.”

Chloe felt sick as what he said sunk in. She struggled harder, managing to wriggle her left hand free of the strap holding it down. As soon as their backs were turned, she ripped the strap on her right wrist open and the one across her chest.

“Damn it! She’s loose!” the heavyset one yelled when he turned around.

Slipping her legs out from under the straps holding them down, she jumped off the table. Chloe used every bit of strength she had to move the heavy table and pin the large one against the wall. Turning to the blonde, her heart started racing as he stabbed Trixie in the neck with the syringe in his hand. Hearing her scream had Chloe seeing red. She slammed into the guy, taking him down to the ground.

“Ooh, you’re a fiesty one!” he laughed. “The buyers are going to love you.”

“Fuck you, asshole,” she growled in his face.

Chloe grunted in pain as a sharp sting hit her in the ribs. Looking down, the second syringe he’d had was in her side. It burned as he depressed the plunger.

“Women. Always so emotional. You never see the whole picture. Now, that wasn’t so bad, was it?”

Pain radiated through her body from the injection site. She bit her lip, focusing on flipping the man under her onto his back. Finding a small pack of zip ties under the exam table next to her, Chloe opened it and got his hands and feet bound. Trixie was in tears and pale. She was shaking so much…it was breaking her heart. She pulled the large needle free from her neck and got her out of the straps.

“Can you stand?” she asked her.

Trixie nodded, holding onto her hand hard. Hearing a crash, she saw the other man overturn the table she’d pinned him with.

“I can’t wait until you’ve been sold,” he snarled. “Then we can beat some of the insolence out of you. You’ll heal during shipping.”

“I don’t think so,” a low, male voice growled.

Before Chloe could see who was talking, the lights went out. The room was pitch black. Hearing a lot of shouting and movement from not too far off told her that the power was out through the entire building. However big it really was. There was a vicious growling coming from nearby. Chloe managed to back up, keeping hold of Trixie while the sounds of a nasty fight broke out. It didn’t last long, silence following. Feeling a hand on her arm, she wrenched free and went to hit whoever it was. A hand grabbed her wrist and held it firmly. But the grip didn’t get any tighter and they didn’t try to grab her anywhere else.

“Are either of you hurt?” the stranger asked.

“No,” she said, breathing through the sharpening ache that was spreading through her body. “They injected us with something. What…I don’t know.”

“Fuck,” the stranger growled. “I wasn’t quick enough. I’m so sorry for what’s about to happen to both of you. I was so sure I was going to beat them here.”

“What--,” she started to say, but was interrupted when the sounds of screaming could be heard.

“There’s no time to explain,” he told her. “We need to get out of here fast. I know the pain you’re feeling. It’s only going to get worse. Just stick with me. I only ask you try not to scream when you manage to get a look at me.”

“How can I trust you?” she asked, taking his hand in hers when he released her wrist.

He didn’t answer at first, leading them to the door both men had entered through. She blinked rapidly when he cracked the door open, light coming in from the hall. Shouting and gun fire could be heard off to the right. The stranger sighed heavily.

“Because I was kidnapped just like you were,” he finally said. “Drugged and dragged from my home, along with my fiancé three days ago. She managed to escape these monsters. She’d…she’d tried so damn hard to get me free, but there was no time. I hadn’t been strong enough after what they’d done to me. What they’ve done to you. But I promise you, I’ll get you and your daughter out of here. No matter what.”

She bit her tongue hard enough to taste blood as they stepped out into the empty, dimly lit corridor. There was enough  
light to see that their rescuer wasn't human. His features read feline, the cat ears being a dead give away. He had sandy colored fur, a few burnt red stripes on his shoulder and arms. A long tail twitched behind him, the fur on it a bit longer than what covered his body. A thicker, darker fur covered his head, spiked up slightly. Brilliant green eyes stared back at her, the pupils dilating vertically in the low light.

“Whoa,” Trixie whispered.

His ears twitched and he perked up. He closed his eyes and went completely still.

“No one's coming this way,” he said to them. “Let's go.”

“How did you get free?” Chloe asked quietly as they moved down the hall, turning right.

“Picked the lock on my cage,” he replied. “Broke a couple of claws doing it, but it got me out. It helps that all the guards were preoccupied with a couple of intruders onto the property. One of them mentioned a short redheaded woman and a tall guy wearing a suit.”

“Lucifer,” she sighed with relief. “Oh, thank his father he heard you, Trix.”

“You know the guy?” he asked. “And my name is Shane, by the way. I recognize you from your movie.”

“Saves time with introductions at least,” she joked. “But yes. Lucifer is my boyfriend. And if he's here, that's probably why there's been a lot of screaming. Trust me, these people are going to regret taking me and my little girl.”

“Sounds like it,” he said, hearing a bloodcurdling shriek echo from behind them.

They came up on a door. Shane carefully opened it and peeked inside, sniffing the air a bit. His ears perked up, twitching a bit.

“Fresh air,” he sighed. “A loading bay possibly.”

“Mommy,” Trixie whimpered. “I...I can't walk anymore. Hurt too much.”

Chloe took her hand back from Shane and picked Trixie up. She was surprised by how easy it was to take her weight, especially with how she'd been growing over the last year. Deciding to worry about that later, she followed Shane into the loading bay, huge crates stacked two high in front of them, leaving a narrow hall. They moved to the right, moving as quietly as possible. She bit her lip hard as the body aches started to intensify, an itch starting up all over her body. It was making her skin crawl. Trixie kept her face against her neck, clearly trying to muffle the sobs from her own suffering.

Shane stopped them after a few turns, peeking around the corner. Chloe managed to look over his shoulder and froze. There had to be dozens of cages, stacked three high and five deep. Each one had a plaque with a barcode and serial number on them. Inside them...were more people like Shane. From what she could see, none of them were wearing much in the way of clothes. A few of them had children in them, teenagers too.

“They're looking to sell us on the Dark Web,” Shane growled. “And we aren't the first they've done this way. We need to go.”

“Monkey, I need to put you down,” she said to Trixie, who was clinging to her tightly. “You're getting heavy.”

Trixie trembled all over, but refused to let go. Shane turned and moved closer. He put his arms around Trixie and pulled gently.

“Come here, sweetheart,” he said softly. “I'll carry you.” She whined and resisted at first, but eventually let him take her. He grunted softly when she clung to him. Chloe hated to see how badly her little girl was hurting. She wasn't doing much better truthfully. But they had to get out of here. “Oh, I know, little one. I know it hurts. It shouldn't be too much longer and you'll feel better.”

“Everything hurts,” she sobbed. “I itch and my back is sore.”

“Here?” he asked, very gently brushing her shoulder blades. Trixie tensed in his arms, nodding. “Damn it. We need to hurry.” He looked around the corner again. “Trixie...you need to stay very quiet, ok? I know it's hard, but it's important. Can you do that?” She could see Trixie nod a little. “Good girl.” He turned to her. “There's a window or a door just on the other side of this gap in the shipping crates from what I can see. We need to run quickly and quietly.”

Chloe nodded. She bolted for the far side, focused only on getting under cover. Shane was just ahead of her, cradling Trixie carefully. Her eyes went wide as the door he was talking about opened as they reached it. Two large men dressed in black and carrying cattle prods stood in front of them.

“We got runners!” one of them shouted, alerting the men working just behind them.

She could only react. Chloe managed to get the cattle prod from the closest of the two and used it on him. He hit the floor, twitching. The second grabbed at the prod, wrenching it from her grip. Shane tackled him, taking the prod strike meant for her.

“Take her and run!” he yelled, wrestling with the guard.

Chloe gathered Trixie into her arms and ran through the open door. It was a dark room, filled with more cages, stacked four high. Going off the sounds and smells, there were more people imprisoned in here too. Just how many of these were unsolved Missing Persons cases? She ran blindly, yelping in pain when she ran into corners. Hearing someone following her, Chloe found a narrow space between two crates. She squeezed her way into it, hating the cries from Trixie. Turning a corner at the end, it opened into a modest space.

She collapsed, the aches becoming just too much to keep on her feet any more. She curled around her daughter, tears flowing as she felt her face get pulled and twisted. Her spine throbbed as it felt like someone was pulling it, stretching it. They both screamed in agony...it just felt like it would never end. Fear had her struggling to get onto her knees, to get on her feet again. Sitting up on her knees, she moved to try to stand again. A sharp pain hit her shoulder blades hard, forcing her back to the floor again. Muscle and skin tore, blood seeping down her back as...something ripped free. Trixie's screams went shrill as she went through the same experience. The people that did this to them were going to pay. One way or another. It felt like a year had passed them by before the pain dissipated, leaving her feel shaky. She very slowly sat up, her vision wavering a bit at first.

When the dizzy spell passed, she found that she could see everything around her in amazing clarity. Even though there wasn't a single light on. Hearing a soft moan, Chloe turned to Trixie, moving towards her. Her stomach dropped when what Shane had told them turned out to be true. Looking at her own hand, she bit back a scream. Short, honey blonde fur covered the back of her hand. The skin on her palms and fingers was a bit rougher, but free of fur. She winced at the sound of footsteps coming towards their hiding spot. She hissed in pain when a light came on, blinding her momentarily. When her vision cleared, she saw that they'd been out in the open, not surrounded by heavy crates.

“Mom!” Trixie screamed, getting dragged off by another guard.

Chloe snapped. Without even thinking, she got her feet under her and pounced the guard. The man screamed as she clawed his face. Blood ran down his face, deep claw marks gouged into his tan skin. She screamed as a shock tore through her. Looking over her shoulder, she found another guard with a taser pointed at her. A deep growl rumbled in her chest. Another guard came towards her, another tazer in his hand. Ripping the tazer barbs out, she went after him, completely ignoring the other shock she got.

As she fought fiercely, they tried tazing her some more. Fired darts filled with sedatives. It didn't slow her down. She knocked them out, leaving them bloody and bruised. She felt the sting of another dart as she pulled Trixie into her arms. This one...this one she felt. Turning around, she saw a tall, redheaded man walk towards her, a grin on his face.

“I was right,” he said, moving closer. Chloe sank to her knees, whatever sedative he'd used starting to work. She was backed up against a shipping crate. She put Trixie down, propping her up against the crate and getting in front of her. “Just lovely, both of you.”

“Stay the fuck away from us,” she growled, fighting to stay awake. “Lucifer will make you pay for this.”

“I'm not worried about some delusional, millionaire playboy,” he drawled, crouching down in front of her. Chloe glared at him when he took her chin in hand. She tried to pull away, but her strength was waning. “I'm so tempted to keep you and little Trixie for myself. Both of you'd make such beautiful little ones.”

“Touch my daughter and I'll castrate you with my bare hands,” she snarled. “She's only 8.”

“I've had younger handle twins,” he said with a laugh. “But as her mother, you'd be more than welcome to watch.”

Chloe shook her head to clear it. The drugs were hitting her hard. “No. I'd see you dead first.”

“I'd like to see you try,” he said.

“She won't have to,” a very familiar growl said behind him.

Relief hit her as Lucifer turned the creep to face him. He was all Devil; all red, scarred skin and burning eyes. She could see he appeared to be taller and broader. Giant, leathery wings tipped with sharp spines spread wide behind him as the grip on the man's throat tightening. The guy got one look at him and just started screaming. Lucifer shook the guy, making him stop. Chloe could see Maze jogging up behind him. He handed over the creep to her. Taking out some large zip ties, she tied him up.

“Take him to the police outside,” he told her. “Make sure to have a little fun first though.”

“With pleasure,” she purred, dragging him away.

Chloe was achy, exhausted from the drugs. But she managed to get to her feet and hugged Lucifer tightly. He sighed in relief, holding her just as tight to him. When she pulled back, she noticed he was back to his human form.

“You came for us,” she sighed. “I knew you would.”

“Always, my love,” he replied. “Always.”

“Lucifer...I...I've been drugged,” she slurred a bit. “I'm so tired.”

“Go ahead and sleep,” he said softly. “I've got you both.”

She smiled, kissing his cheek before she slid into unconsciousness in his arms.


	9. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of exposition for some insight...

-Chloe-

She woke up to the soft beep of a heart monitor. Looking up, Chloe saw she was in a standard hospital room. Panic started to set in until she saw a suit jacket carefully folded and draped over the back of the chair beside the bed. She closed her eyes and took several deep breaths as memories of the last day…couple of days came to her. When she felt like she had a grip on herself, Chloe opened her eyes and looked at her hands.

“It wasn't a dream,” she said to herself, seeing the same short fur covering her skin. “It actually happened.”

Finding she didn’t have a catheter in, Chloe moved slowly, pulling her legs off the side to sit on the edge of the hospital bed. She felt good and strong. Whatever drugs she'd been hit with seemed to have been metabolized. That was good. She unhooked the lead on her chest, the monitor going quiet. No alarms went off. Once her feet hit the cold tile floor, Chloe could tell she wouldn't have any problems. She did a little sprint to the bathroom, her bladder yelling at her from the shift in gravity. Once she'd finished using the toilet, she braved a look at herself in the mirror.

She didn't really know what to think. What the hell was she anyway? Short blonde fur covered her face, the few beauty marks she had on her face still there, white in color. Her eyes seemed a bit larger. The blue of her eyes appeared more vibrant as well. Turning on the light over the mirror, she watched her pupils dilate into thin slits, like a cat's would. That's the first thing that came to mind when she first saw her reflection; a walking, talking cat. Her ears were at the top of her head, twitching a little now that she'd noticed them. Stepping back a step, she noticed the long, fluffy tail swaying slightly behind her. It brushed against the back of her left leg. Running a hand through her hair, she could feel it was thicker, fuller. The color was the same. It was a bit of a relief, to see some things hadn't really changed.

“Hopefully Lucifer won't make any horrible jokes about this,” she muttered to herself, prodding at her teeth a little.

“Would you object to a pun or two?” Lucifer drawled from behind her.

Chloe turned quickly to see Lucifer standing there with a smile on his face. The sleeves of his dress shirt were unbuttoned and rolled up to his elbows. He was a little disheveled, no doubt having slept in the chair next to her bed. She went still. How...how was this going to ever work between them now? His smile faded and she could see how tired he looked. Chloe managed to keep herself from stepping back as he moved to where he was directly in front of her. She relaxed when he didn't hesitate to brush some of her hair away from her face before cupping her cheek.

“I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you and Beatrice,” he said softly. He pulled her into a hug. “I almost lost you both.”

“But you didn't,” she sighed, holding him tight. “I knew you'd find us. Trixie never gave up on you. I never lost the faith I have in you. I love you, Lucifer. So, so much.”

“I love you too,” he replied. Again, no hesitation. And he never lied. Tears stung her eyes.

“I was so scared that...”

“Of what?”

“N...never mind,” she quickly replied. “It's stupid.”

“Please, Chloe,” he pleaded, his hand running through her hair. “It took us a long time to get here. What's on your mind?”

“I...I was afraid that what...what that man, that monster did to us...that you would leave.”

“Never,” he said. “I could never do that to you.”

She moved back a step to look up at him as he let his Devil face show. That’s when it hit her. Of course, he wouldn’t leave. Shame hit her for even thinking that as she reached up and stroked his face. He hadn't let her get this close to him while he looked like this before. It was a lot of trust in her, to accept him. If she could accept him, then she could put trust in him to do the same. Lucifer kept his eyes on her. His left hand slid down her back, his fingers brushing against the base of her tail. Chloe gasped softly, pressing herself harder against his front. That felt...really good. He changed back into his human form, a grin on his face.

“Hmm…an interesting reaction,” he said, pulling his hand back up her spine. When his hand dragged up her spine, Chloe couldn’t help it; she pushed back into his touch. He chuckled softly, clearly enjoying her reaction. She couldn’t really bring herself to care. It felt fantastic. His hand stopped at her shoulder blades. “My, my, you’ve got quite the knots here.”

Chloe shuddered from head to toe as his hands kneaded the muscle. It was tight and sore. She groaned in relief. When he slid his hands a bit lower and kneaded…that’s when she felt the urge to stretch. But it wasn’t quite right. It wasn’t her arms or legs. She just… Rolling her shoulders, Lucifer stumbled back a few steps. She hit something, making her wince.

“Ow! What--,” she started to say when she turned her head, only to freeze.

Wings. The feathered appendages curled towards her body, the feathers standing on end a bit. She reached out and brushed her fingers along the top. Her heart started racing and she felt on the verge of screaming when she could feel the touch. Flexing her shoulders a little, she could feel muscles she didn’t have before. Pulling at a feather, she yelped a little as nerves she shouldn’t have sang with pain.

“What…how…I don’t get it,” she murmured. She didn’t know what to feel.

“I know this is scary,” Lucifer told her gently. “But let’s take it one step at a time, shall we?”

Chloe took strength in his calm demeanor. She took time to look them over. They were huge. But then again, they'd have to be if they were meant to be functional. They didn't add a lot of weight, most likely having hollow bones. The feathers were a bright white, subtly shifting to a dark blonde closer to her body. They were pretty. It took a while before she felt the panic fade away. She couldn't help but feel some relief when after a few minutes, she managed to work out how to fold her wings back again. Lucifer turned her, looking at her back. She shivered when she felt the skin there slide over her folded wings.

“Remarkable,” he murmured. He took hold of her hand, helping her sit on her bed. Turning to the chair beside the bed, Lucifer turned back to hand her a duffel bag. “I brought some clothes for you. Before you ask, I asked Linda to pick them.”

“Thanks,” she told him, taking it from him. “Where are we anyway?”

“LA General,” he replied. “The female that helped us find you, Dari...she made some calls. She got some doctors here that would be able to assess you and Beatrice properly. They've cleared you both and will discharge you soon.”

“Is Trixie ok?” she asked, hating that she'd not thought to ask about her as soon as she saw him.

“Still asleep,” Lucifer told her. “She'd been so distraught on the way here, they had to give her a sedative. I'd woken up about an hour ago and seeing you were still out, I went to see how she was doing. Ella had been sitting with her. Daniel had to process everyone arrested. I told him I would let him know once you were discharged.”

“I need to see her,” she said, pulling clothes out of the bag.

“Of course, love.”

Skipping the bra, Chloe pulled on a well worn purple blouse and a pair of jeans. Lucifer had had some forethought to pack a pair of scissors and helped her cut a hole for her tail. She hated to think that she was going to have to replace her entire wardrobe. Once she was dressed, leaving shoes off, Lucifer took her arm in his and walked her down the hall to Trixie's room. Nurses and doctors stared at her, some shying away. It hurt to think people were scared of her now. But like Lucifer said, take this one thing at a time. Lucifer let her go in first, holding the door open. She was confused to find an empty bed. Looking to the bathroom, she found the door shut.

“Trixie?” she called out, knocking on the door softly. “Baby...it's ok. You can open the door.”

The bathroom door opened slowly. Tears welled in her eyes. She remembered what had happened just before Lucifer had come to their rescue. Seeing it...it was still a shock. Her fur was jet black, like her hair, with bright gold and white freckles scattered throughout. The fur on her tail was shorter than hers, standing on end as she trembled. Her eyes were gold in color now. She opened her arms, gesturing to her to come to her. Trixie slammed into her, rocking her where she sat on her knees, holding her tight.

“Mom...what's going to happen to us?” she asked.

“I don't know, baby,” Chloe sighed. “But we'll be ok. We have to believe that.”

Lucifer handed her her bag again. Chloe looked inside to find a couple outfits for Trixie inside as well. When she got her to let go, she helped her get dressed. A knock at the door had them jumping a little. Lucifer opened it to find a doctor that was just like them, along with a short, red haired woman wearing jeans and a turtleneck. She wasn't sure how, but Chloe knew that this woman was just like them too. The doctor gave them a smile.

“Good morning,” he said. “I'm Dr. Travas. How are you both feeling?”

“Great, actually,” Chloe answered. She looked at Trixie. “Trix? Are you ok?”

“Yeah,” she replied. She looked over at the woman. “You're like us too, aren't you? Why do you look human?”

“I'll explain everything once we get you home,” she said. “It'll be easier.”

Chloe froze. There was no way they'd be able to go back to that apartment. She'd never be able to relax, much less sleep there again. And the penthouse over LUX didn't have anywhere for Trixie. Where would they go?

“We're going back up to the villa,” Lucifer told her, clearly able to tell what she was thinking about. “Do you want me to deal with your landlord about getting out of your lease?”

She nodded.

“Consider it done,” he told her. “And I'm going to contact my realtor. As much as I love the villa, it isn't practical for our lives.”

“Can...can you call everybody?” she asked. “Have them meet us there?”

He nodded, pulling his phone from his pocket and going out into the hall. She answered the doctor's questions, signing paperwork when asked. A half hour later and they were officially discharged. They walked out to find Lucifer pulling up in a large SUV. He helped them up into it; Trixie first, then her. He even helped the redhead up, given she was on the short side and this car was built like a tank.

“Daniel's going to be picking up Ella and Linda,” he told her. “They should there not long after we get there.”

They were quiet during the drive. It was out of place for them to be this quiet, especially Trixie. Part of her wished she could get 10 minutes alone with the son of a bitch that did this to them. When they finally got to the house and out of the car, Trixie came around and took hold of her hand again. Lucifer unlocked the front door, his phone going off.

“That would be Daniel and the others,” he said. “I'll meet them and speak with them before bringing them inside.”

She nodded, her and Trixie heading inside and sitting in the living room. 

“What do you think Dad's going to do?” Trixie asked.

“He took the reveal of Lucifer well, didn't he?” she asked her, running her fingers through her hair. “I think he'll be ok.”

“People can surprise you,” the redhead said, sitting in a chair across from them. “Hi. I'm Dari. I was working the case to find and stop the trafficking ring that had taken you.”

“Chloe,” she said, reaching over and shaking her hand. “This is my daughter, Beatrice. She goes by Trixie.”

“It's good to meet you,” Dari told her, taking Trix's hand and shaking it briefly.

Hearing the front door open, Trixie pressed into her side. She was nervous too. But they needed to get this over with. No more secrets. Dan, Ella and Linda paused on their way into the living room, staring at them. Ella and Linda sat on the nearby loveseat. Dan approached them, sitting on his knees in front of them with little hesitation.

“Hey, Monkey,” he said softly. “Are you ok?”

She nodded, wincing a little. “I'm a little sore. But nothing really bad. You...you aren't afraid of me?”

“Never,” he replied. He sat back a bit, pulling her into his arms gently. “Come here baby. I'm just relieved that you're ok.”

Trixie cried a little, hugging him tightly. She only held him tighter as he moved to sit next to Chloe, running a hand through her hair. Chloe kissed his cheek and moved to hold them both, relieved that this was going well. Neither of them would be able to take rejection at this point.

“Are we ready now?” Dari asked.

“Yes,” Chloe said. “What are we? What did he do to us? Why?”

“First off,” she began. “I'm a Senior Agent in the Undercover division of the Crimson Angels. It's an elite agency that works directly for the Sayancian Royal Family.” Pulling out a notebook, she wrote something out and handed it to her. “This is the pronunciation.”

Chloe looked it over. It had the word 'Sayancian' written in bold black letters. Underneath it in parentheses, was how to say it; (sigh-ann-see-un).

“We're another species; alien to humans, if you will. As a civilization, we're quite advanced.” She paused a moment, taking a drink from a water bottle he had sitting next to her. “Our people fled our home nearly a century ago. There was a bloodthirsty race near our planet that was afraid of our potential and attacked us. They ended up destroying themselves when our planet was destroyed in the fighting. My great great grandparents were on those ships. We searched the stars for a place to call home. Fifty years of travel and things were getting desperate when they came across Earth. After a bit of scouting, they found places uninhabited by humans. We set up our capital in a valley down the center of the Rocky Mountain range. Set up colonies on deserted islands. We have technology that keeps us hidden from the world.”

“Is that what helps you look human?” Chloe asked.

“It can, yes,” Dari answered. “But our people are in tune with the energy that's all around us. You would call it magic, we call it energy manipulation. We've found we can use this to make ourselves look like humans, to blend in. For more complex actions or effects, we utilize music to amplify and manipulate energy.”

“Why was that man turning people?” Trixie asked, shaking a little. “How did he even do it?”

Dari's smile faded. She paused for several minutes before looking at them again. “That man...his name is Giovanni Itvalia. He was a mafia middle man for a long time for one of the Italian crime families. When they went down, he managed to slip away and started a trafficking business. First he handled antiques. Not long after, he started dealing in humans. There was a single mother and daughter Sayancian family that was visiting Italy when they were abducted. They had made an escape attempt, dropping their human forms at some point. They were caught and seeing what they really were, he found a private research lab. My team has been tracking him since that first abduction. He's managed to stay a step ahead of us for a year before he surfaced again.

We found him here in Los Angeles, just establishing Howard Farms Foods. It was such a weird move...I had an agent go undercover into the company. You met her; Angie. She was the secretary at the depot you went to question. She managed to uncover their plot. It's done in two stages. They didn't change how the food company made their products. Instead, they changed the 'company' they ordered the few additives they used in their products; natural preservatives. They had created a sort of primer for genetic manipulation and overwriting. She got samples of it for us.

It was designed to slowly overlap and overwrite the DNA of anyone that ingests it. According to their research, that every month, they'd run Tests that would let them know who was primed for Phase 2. They'd have ice cream trucks playing the usual music, laced with a frequency that would cause discomfort and pain for Sayancians, have it go over the intercom in the grocery stores their products are sold in, among others. Anyone that reacted, they'd have them tagged and then send their Reaper Team to snatch. For Phase 2, they would have everyone examined before administering the injections with the activating agent that would turn on the new code embedded in the subject's DNA, turning them into Sayancians.”

“Can it be reversed?” Chloe asked, a little hopeful. That was quickly killed when Dari shook her head.

“We'd managed to rescue a small group before their move from Chicago,” Dari said. “Our doctors tried everything. It's replaced everything. I wish I had better news for you.”

“At least they didn't get a chance to sell us,” she murmured, standing and stretching a bit. She paused in her stretch, nearly ripping her shirt apart trying to stretch her wings again. “Damn it.”

“They used the Akiri formula on you, didn't they?” Dari asked when she sat back down.

Chloe nodded. “On both of us. They said it was the last they had, but that they'd just harvest more blood.”

“They use our blood for a base to program the serum. There are 3 types of our kind; Mati, Tyri, and Akiri. Mati are the most common, average lifespan of 85, 90 years. Tyri and Akiri are less common, making up only about 10% of our population. They have a higher affinity for energy manipulation, giving them essentially immortal lifespans, Akiris being the rarest. Our more ancient texts and stories passed through the generations say that the Akiri came into being when people of our kind were so in tune with the energy flowing through the universe that they were blessed with divinity, manifesting physically into wings, making them as angelic as a mortal species can get. From what we could tell so far from the ledgers he kept; Akiris were seen as highly exotic and very sought after by his buyers.”

She stopped to drink more water. Everyone around the room was quiet.

“I know this is a lot. It's a lot for anyone. But you needed to know. Not to mention we had no time to coordinate interference for the media and the public. The raid and recovery was broadcast all over the world. There's no way we can try to cover this up. Our King and Queen are actually meeting with the UN right now.” She looked at a watch around her wrist. “I need to catch my flight back home to debrief my superiors and then talk with the King and Queen. Please...take time for yourselves, process this. I've asked a local therapist of our kind to speak with you and Trixie.” She handed her a card. “My card. Feel free to call me anytime. The Royal Family is putting together a Dance for those of you that were changed. They are hoping to meet a lot of people. Frankly, Her Majesty has been sick over this whole mess. I felt you needed to know that.”

“Thank you,” Chloe told her, getting to her feet and walking with Dari as she headed for the door. “Really. We owe you a lot.”

“Just part of the job,” she said with a smile. “You know how it is, being a detective.”

“That's if I have a job after this,” Chloe sighed.

“All I can say is if you get fired over this or things don't work out,” Dari said, opening the front door. “Call me. I've looked over your statistics; even before Lucifer started helping you, you've got a hell of an impressive close and arrest rate. We could use someone with your instinct and talent in the Crimson Angels.”

“I'll keep that in mind,” Chloe said. “Travel safe.”

Dari waved before closing the door behind her. Chloe walked back into the living room to find Trixie taking off her shirt as she got to her feet.

“What's going on?” she asked, worried by the look on Trixie's face.

“Something doesn't feel right,” she whined, spreading her wings. “It's been hurting ever since Lucifer found us. I couldn't sleep well and I'm tired and...”

“Easy, love,” Lucifer interrupted, sitting on the far end of the couch, Dan was sitting on. “Come here.”

Chloe moved closer, sitting next to Lucifer while he helped Trixie sit on his knees, her back facing him. Even she could see that her feathers were so out of place, bent or broken...it had to be painful. She couldn't help but admire the colors; the feathers an inky black, the tips appearing dipped in gold or stippled with a hint of white.

“Just sit still for me, Beatrice,” he said softly. “You've got a lot of feathers bent and out of place. I know how painful it can get. Can you do that for me?”

“I'll try,” she said, sniffling.

Dan got up and moved to sit on the arm of the couch. He held his hand out. “Here, Trix. Hold my hand and squeeze if you need to. It's going to be ok.” Lucifer nodded, carefully running his fingers down the left wing joint. Chloe noticed Dan watching what he was doing carefully.

“Give a very light tug to see if the feather's ready to come loose,” Lucifer said. “You want to keep an eye out for them or they can become tangled in some of the smaller, more sensitive feathers.” Pulling some feathers apart, he showed them a small knot of feathers, the barbs tangled together a lot like hair. “Like this. These can tug at the quills and hurt. It can also cause infection or ingrown pin feathers.” He plucked the four feathers free, freeing the entire knot. Trixie had whined a little, but relaxed once it was out. Lucifer carefully showed them how to help her groom the backs, watch for ingrown feathers and carefully brush the feathers, getting them to lay right.”

A low, purring sound could be heard, Trixie swaying a little from the treatment. Lucifer chuckled softly as he heard her yawn. When he was done, Chloe got up when Trixie refolded her wings carefully. She pulled Trixie into her arms, letting Lucifer get up. He took her into his arms and her and Dan followed him to the room she had here. When he put her to bed, she clung to him. Lucifer simply sighed and eased into the bed, sitting against the headboard. Trixie rolled into his lap and slipped into a deep sleep, clinging to him.

“Guess I'm not going anywhere for a while,” he said with a smile. “We do need to talk about this though.”

“I've got nothing better to do,” Chloe told him, sitting in one of Trixie's beanbag chairs.

“Same here,” Dan said. “I'm off for a few weeks, to help with Trixie. And no matter what...I'm still her dad. I want to be there for her, no matter what happens.”

“Great to hear,” Chloe said. “I should probably offer Ella and Linda...”

“To spend a few days?” Ella finished quietly, walking inside Trixie's room. “Great! We both packed a bag. You guys are some of our best friends. We're all in this together. Maze would've been here but she's got a high level bounty in her custody and she's waiting to sign him over.”

“Thank you,” Chloe said. “Really. I couldn't ask for more.”

“Let me get my hands in your wings and make sure you don't get any tangles and I'll forgive you,” Ella said. “And relax; I have Margaret at home. I get plenty of practice grooming feathers.”

“Margaret?” Lucifer asked, puzzled. “I didn't know you had a roommate.”

“She's the chicken Ella keeps in her bathtub,” Linda added. “Can be a bit of a bitch when she's in molt.”

“Ok,” Chloe said with a laugh. She pulled her shirt off and spread her own set.

“These are amazing,” Ella said, taking a seat behind her. “You think you can fly?”

“It wouldn't surprise me,” Chloe sighed with a shrug.

She gasped when Ella eased her fingers between the layers of feathers, gently stroking the skin underneath. Chloe shuddered, spreading them wider, giving her more room to work. A deep rumble vibrated deep in her chest and up her throat. Chloe pointedly ignored any laughter or comments while Ella had her hands buried in her feathers, straightening the feathers. She definitely understood why Lucifer loved it when she did this for him, in spite of his grumbling.

“So how do you want to approach the lieutenant with this?” Dan asked. She looked over to see a warm smile on his face, clearly amused.

“I have a few ideas,” she said. “Linda, mind taking notes?”

“Way ahead of you,” Linda told her, notepad and pen at the ready.

Chloe smiled. Maybe they'd get through this ok.


	10. Emotional and Physical Therapy

3 weeks later...

-Chloe-

“Good afternoon, Ms. Decker,” she heard a familiar voice say.

Looking up, she saw Dr. Loumaus, the therapist Dari had set her up with. Trixie was across the hall at her appointment. She was glad there wasn't anyone else there. Chloe smiled a little, following him into her office. He gave her a look.

“You don't have to strain so hard keeping yourself human, Chloe,” he said softly, easing into his chair, gesturing to the couch across from him. “I can see the stress lines on your face.”

Chloe gave up on the pretense and released her tenuous hold on her form. She sighed in relief, her headache subsiding. The doctor gave her a small smile.

“How are you doing this week?” he asked, flipping to a blank page.

“I...I'm struggling, to be honest,” she said after a few minutes of quiet.

“How so?”

“I haven't left the house since our last appointment,” she replied. “I just...I can't bring myself to do it. I hate it. Trixie has no problems with making herself look human. She figured it out after 3 hours of trying! I can barely hold it for an hour. I've shut my tail in every door in the house...I...”

“Slow down,” Dr. Loumaus said gently. “I know that what happened to the two of you…it’s a huge change. There are a number of people that were rescued that are falling apart. Me and a number of other therapists are doing everything we can to help, but some people don’t want help. That’s the biggest hurdle at the start; admitting you need help. There’s no shame in it.”

“I just wish things could go back to the way they were,” she sighed. “But I know…it’s not possible. I’m trying. I’m trying so hard to come to terms with…all of this. But it’s so hard.”

“We’ll get you there,” he told her, leaning forward and taking one of her hands in his. “One step at a time, ok?”

She nodded, squeezing his hand before taking her hand back to pull a tissue free from the box on the table at her side. Chloe cleaned the tears that had fallen. She had to admit, she felt a little better.

“So, Trixie is adjusting well, I take it?” he asked, settling back in his chair. “And how have the humans in your life been handling your situation?”

“Trixie has rebounded amazingly well,” she said with a smile. “I can hardly believe how easily she’s taken to this new reality. She’d been withdrawn and upset the first few days. But one morning, while Lucifer was making breakfast and the rest of us were enjoying coffee…she just ran in like she did before this happened. She was her energetic, affectionate self. I had to leave the room and cry for a minute. I was so relieved to have her back. It…I felt like I can do it too.

Ever since, she’s doing well. The lessons with Ariana, she’s mastered all the basics. Like I said, she learned to change forms after only 3 hours and she clearly doesn’t strain to maintain it. Not to mention some of the other basic tricks she showed us.”

The therapist smiled, writing down notes. “Children are remarkably resilient. And it sounds like she’s quite talented.”

“She’s so smart. Some of the teachers at her school mentioned getting her into an Honors or Advanced Placement program before this happened. Ariana…made a comment that she shows enough potential to take some kind of Aptitude Test? I can’t remember what she called it.”

“The TRA,” Dr. Loumaus told her. “The Trazoi Resonance and Aptitude test. It’s a test to gauge a person’s natural ability, to determine if they would be eligible for acceptance to one of our Magi academies. Look call it what you want. Our people use magic. I’ve always preferred the use of that term.” He wrote something down. “You said you have difficulty with the exercises?”

“I do,” she sighed. “It’s frustrating. I feel like I’m failing.”

“Chloe…I’ve promised to be truthful to you. No matter how hard it is, because you need it in order to overcome this.”

“Thank you, doctor.”

“You’re sabotaging yourself,” he said simply. “You’re pushing yourself so hard, that the stress is keeping it from working. Trust me, it’s very common. You aren’t failing at anything, except your own imposed goals and expectations.”

“Did I mention I can be frustratingly stubborn?” she asked, looking at her hands as the reality of his words sunk in.

The therapist laughed, sitting forward again. “You’re an amazing detective, going off the information in your personnel file. Quite the actress as well, given the undercover work you’ve done. But it’s clear that it’s been a long time since you’ve had to learn something new that many would consider fundamental to daily life; like tying your shoes or learning to walk. Those didn’t happen overnight, did they?”

“No. No, they didn’t.”

“Take it one day at a time. Listen to Ariana’s instructions and suggestions. It will come to you in time. And even if it doesn’t…that’s ok too. There are those of our kind that have never been able to appear human, using charms to get the desired effect.”

“I can try,” she sighed. “I promise to try.”

“Excellent,” he told her, writing some more notes in his notebook. “Now, how has your ex-husband and friends been handling this? And how are things between you and Lucifer? I remember at our last session, you seemed…frustrated, snippy.”

“Ella follows me and Trixie around, always watching and asking questions about random stuff,” she said with a smile. “Whenever Ariana comes over, she makes sure to be there to ask questions, study her a little. It can be a little much sometimes, but I know she’s only doing it to understand us better. And satisfy her natural curiosity. Linda has been supportive and gives a little advice. She tends to ask about our sessions, offers her thoughts. It helps. That and we do have a lot of fun, having a glass of wine or two while watching a movie. Dan has been great. He’s been supportive and has made a point to be there for Trixie’s appointments and sessions. He didn’t come today because he was needed for a sting operation, even though he’s on leave. It doesn’t happen often, and he wanted to be here.”

She stopped talking, trying to figure out how to talk about her and Lucifer. It wasn’t something she really wanted to talk about. But as much as she hated it…she knew she needed to. Chloe forced herself to look up at Dr. Loumaus.

“Lucifer and I…it’s been rocky.”

“In what ways?” he asked.

“Don’t get me wrong, Lucifer has been amazing. He’s went out of his way to really help me and Trixie. He gives us plenty of attention and affection, letting none of this bother him. And I know it doesn’t bother him. I know…everything is on me right now.” She rubbed her forearms, feeling a little restless.

“Why do you blame yourself? What happened to you wasn’t your fault. How could you have ever known the groceries you were buying were tampered with? There’s no way you could’ve ever known about that. You were just trying to provide the best to your family.”

“I’ve gotten past that. I keep snapping out of the moments we have because of some stupid move I make or sound. I feel so uncomfortable and awkward. It…I don’t feel sexy anymore. Any time either of us try to start something, I do something and just feel so…different, freakish. Lucifer never seems deterred. If anything, he finds a way around it. But I keep getting hung up on it, then I get all tense and…I ruin it.”

“Give me an example, some context,” Dr. Loumaus told her. “I’m not here to judge.”

“Ok,” she sighed, looking at her hands sitting in her lap. “Last night, Trixie went home with Dan, give them some father/daughter time and to give me and Lucifer a break. We made dinner together, enjoyed a little dessert by the pool and looked at the stars. It was very romantic. We went up to our bedroom, found an old horror movie on TV. Lucifer was being his usual, affectionate and handsy self. I was all for the treatment. We…haven’t been together since before the abduction. I wanted it. I wanted it so badly. He pulled me into his lap while we were making out and I was really into it. But when he tried to undress me…one of his cufflinks got tangled in this damn fur and it got stuck. He had to cut it out. I tried to laugh it off and keep going. Things were going great…until his hand skimmed my ribs and it tickled enough that my wings unfurled out of reflex. It tore my shirt to pieces, and I knocked over a lamp. The hit didn’t hurt much, but…I felt embarrassed. Ashamed.”

“How did Lucifer react?”

“He made a joke about it. It was funny, but I felt so mortified, he just held me. I hate this! I want to be intimate with him. I miss that with him. But I keep getting hung up on such stupid things…”

“Chloe…you’re really overthinking all of this. Seriously. Things are different, true. But that doesn’t have to be a bad thing. We’ve managed to go over quite a bit today. I have a few things for you to try before our next appointment.”

“Lay them on me, doc,” she said with a nervous chuckle.

“First off, the next session you have with Ariana, I want you to tell her you’re going to sit out and work on your progress in private. Just be there for Trixie. Practice in private and take your time. If you get frustrated, just come back to it later. Try to practice when you’re at your most relaxed and I think you’ll see some improvement.”

He got up and went over to his desk, writing something down. When he was done, he tore a sheet from the pad and brought it back over. She could see it was a prescription when he handed it to her.

“That’s a very low-grade sedative,” he told her. “Take that only if you feel you need it, when you’re at your most anxious. It can help you sleep if you find you’re having trouble. Now, the second thing I want you to do is to talk to Lucifer. He needs to know how you’re feeling about yourself and that he doesn’t feel like he’s doing something wrong. It isn’t fair to keep him in the dark.”

“You’re right,” she sighed. “I’ll make it a priority.”

“It’s going to be hard,” Dr. Loumaus said. “But I think you’ll both have a better understanding and be able to move forward. Sex is supposed to be fun. Just try to keep that in mind and I think things will go much better. Well, that’s our time for today. I’ll see you in two weeks; I have a conference this coming week.”

“Thank you, doctor,” she told him as she got to her feet.

Chloe was still a little bit in her head, so she knew she wouldn’t be able to focus enough to change form. But it was what it was. As she left his office, Trixie, Lucifer and Dan were coming out of her therapist’s office. Chloe frowned.

“I thought you had to help with the sting?” she asked Dan.

He was a little surprised, but he smiled and greeted her with a hug.

“We got the murderer and had minimal issues,” he replied. “So, I managed to get here for the second half of Trixie's appointment.”

“How are you, love?” Lucifer asked, pulling her to him, kissing her cheek.

“It was a tough session,” she said. “But it was good.” She turned to Dan. “Would you object to taking Trixie for the weekend?”

“Not at all,” he told her. “I’m still out for a couple of weeks.” He turned to Trixie. “How about it, Monkey? You ok staying with me this weekend? We can decorate for Halloween if you want.”

“Yes!” she exclaimed excitedly. “Ooh…I can figure out a costume set we all can wear! As a family!”

“It’s October?” Chloe asked with a laugh. “I didn’t even realize…”

“It isn’t for another two weeks, but we both know how much she loves the holiday,” he said with a shrug.

“I’m not one to wear costumes,” Lucifer said. “But…I suppose I could tolerate one for one night. For Beatrice.”

“Thank you!” she shouted, hugging his waist hard.

Chloe couldn’t help but smile at how he still hesitated whenever Trixie hugged him. But he took in stride, hugging her back before she pulled away and took her father’s hand.

“I’ve still got some clothes back at my place for her,” Dan told her. “Did you ever decide if you’re letting her go back to school on Monday?”

“What did the doctor say?” she asked.

“He cleared her to go back, but I’ll let the school know that if she gets overwhelmed, to call me and I’ll pick her up,” Dan replied.

She nodded. “If Trixie feels she’s ready to go back, then I’m ok with it.”

“Great,” Dan said. “Alright, Trix. Say bye.”

“Bye mom! Bye Lucifer!” she called out as they left the office.

Chloe held hands with Lucifer as they took the stairs down to the parking garage entrance and to his car. They were quiet as they drove back to the villa. They were still trying to find a place she liked. It just felt impossible. When they pulled up to the house, Lucifer came around and opened her door for her.

“Lucifer…can we talk?” she asked. Might as well rip the band aid off, as it were.

“Certainly,” he told her with a smile.

Chloe took his hand again and led him up their bedroom. She went out onto the balcony and had a seat, Lucifer sitting next to her. She sighed happily when his arm eased around her waist and pulled her close to him.

“What’s on your mind, Chloe?” he asked.

“I want to apologize,” she said after a few minutes. “For last night.”

“Why?”

“Lucifer…I need you to know that my behavior since the abduction, none of that is you. You didn’t do anything wrong and you didn’t upset me. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” he said, not sounding convinced.

“It’s me, Lucifer. I…I hate this. I feel so different now, I just keep ruining any chance we’ve taken to be intimate with stupid, little things.”

“You know I don’t care that you’re not human anymore,” he told her, his grip tightening. “You’re still Chloe Jane Decker, the woman I fell in love with. The rest…it just doesn’t matter.”

“I’m trying to get more comfortable with this,” she said after a long silence. “I really am. I love you so much. And I appreciate how you’ve handled this mess. But I just feel so damn awkward and it’s still weird…”

“We’ll get through this together,” he interrupted, kissing her temple. “However long it takes.”

She pulled back a bit and looked up at him. He smiled and moved in for a kiss. Chloe purred softly as she returned it. Lucifer shifted a little, tugging her up into his lap. Chloe smiled a little, kissing him harder, her hands running through his hair. His hands were on her hips, squeezing lightly. It felt good. But before she could make another move, the alarm for the doorbell went off on Lucifer’s phone.

Chloe got to her feet, letting Lucifer check his phone. Looking over his shoulder, she could see a young man wearing a black polo and khaki shorts at their front door, carrying a large envelope.

“How can we help you?” Lucifer asked, turning on the microphone.

The guy jumped, turning towards the video doorbell.

“Delivery for Chloe and Beatrice Decker,” he said. “I need you to sign for it, please.”

“We’ll be right down,” she told him.

Lucifer turned off the camera and walked with her back downstairs. He stayed close while she opened the door.

“Hi there,” the guy said, looking at a clipboard. “Chloe Decker?”

“That’s me,” she told him with a smile.

He handed her the clipboard and a pen.

“Sign where you see X’s please.”

She signed on three different lines before handing it back to him. He took it and handed her the envelope she saw before. It was weird…she could sense this young man was like her as well. Could it be some kind of sixth sense to recognize those of her kind? She definitely needed to ask about that the next time she saw Ariana.

“Thank you,” he told her. “Have a pleasant day.”

She closed the door as he walked over to bike propped up against the side of the house. Looking over the envelope, she opened it. Inside were two more envelopes, her name and Trixie’s name on both. They were hand-written in a lovely, flowing script. She opened one, pulling a thick piece of card stock free. It was an off-white color. The script matched the envelope, clearly hand-written. It read:

_Chloe Jane Decker and Beatrice Maria Decker-Espinoza,_

_You are cordially invited to a Masquerade hosted by the Wintari Royal Family. You are each allowed one guest to accompany you. Costumes are encouraged, but not required. Please bring along an overnight bag with at least one change of clothes._

_The event will take place on the 17th of October._

_Transportation has been arranged and will leave from Union Station on the 17th at 12 noon. Please present your invitations to the teller at Window 5._

_We hope to see you soon._

_Marcus Delios_

_1st Advisor of the Wintari Royal Family_

“Huh, guess Dari wasn’t kidding when mentioned it,” she said, handing Lucifer the invitation to look over.

“Did you want to attend?” he asked. “It’s up to you.”

“Feels rude not to,” she said after thinking it over. “Besides, I’ll have you there with us. I imagine Trixie will invite either Maze or Dan. My money’s on Dan right now.”

“As you wish,” he told her, handing the invitation back.

She placed them both back in the manila envelope they’d been delivered in and set it on the kitchen island. She leaned against it, smiling when Lucifer eased his body against hers, holding her close. He kissed her again, his hand cupping the back of her head under her hair. Chloe loved it, loved how he held her with such care. He picked her up while still kissing her. Hearing a door open and feeling warmth from the sun, Chloe pulled back to see they were outside. He sat on one of the many extra large lounge chairs by the pool.

Lucifer sat back a bit, taking out his cufflinks and putting them in his jacket pocket before taking it off and tossing it over to one of the other chairs. Chloe stripped off her blouse, no bra underneath. Lucifer gave her a devious grin.

“Feeling a bit naughty?” he asked, his hands moving up her sides before gently palming her breasts.

“A bra is too constricting, makes my wings hurt,” she told him, gasping when he pinched her nipple. “Lucifer...”

“I've got you, love,” he purred. “I've missed you as well.”

She reluctantly got up and shimmied out of her jeans and underwear, leaving her naked in front of him. It's the first time she's been nude for him since this happened. Lucifer stared at her, making her blush a little.

“Beautiful,” he murmured, taking his shirt off and standing to undo his belt. He let them fall to his ankles and pried his feet free of his shoes, kicking them aside. “Come here.”

As she stepped against his body, Chloe got hit with an urge that she didn't want to ignore. Looking up at him, she spread her wings for him, exposing the insides to him. He smiled, reaching out and running his fingers through some of the feathers. It felt a lot like when he played with her hair. But more sensitive. She could feel how hard he was, twitching every time she made a noise.

Chloe moaned as she gripped his cock, stroking slowly while Lucifer dug his fingers deep into her feathers. She could feel that she was dripping wet when his fingers scratched at the skin right at the joint. Growling, Chloe pulled his head down and kissed him harder. When she felt his hand pull her leg up to his hip, Chloe jumped up and wrapped her legs around his hips. His hands palmed her ass. Lucifer spread his own wings for balance. A low purr rumbled in her chest as he eased inside of her, stretching her so wide...did she get tighter?

“Fuck...Chloe...,” Lucifer groaned. “You feel even better.”

She blushed as she purred louder. Lucifer growled, thrusting hard.

“Don't stop,” he panted.

Chloe kissed him again, hands gripping at his back, just below where his wings met his body. Her whole body felt like it was vibrating. It had been so long, she was close already. They could take their time later. They needed this.

“Lucifer...I love you,” she breathed. “Please...I...”

He attacked her neck, biting lightly as he took one hand from her ass and stroked her clit quickly. Chloe held onto him tightly, her claws biting into his skin. Lucifer's thrusts only got rougher when she did that. And the movement had him moving deeper, if that was even possible. Her orgasm hit her by surprise, tearing a scream from her lungs. Chloe held onto him even tighter, pulling her hands down his back and sides. Lucifer let out a strangled noise and after one more hard bounce, he held her to him. She purred deeply as she felt him kick inside her. His feathers were fluffed out, trembling all over.

Lucifer took a couple of shaky steps back, falling onto the lounge chair gracelessly. He held her close, still catching his breath. She sighed, tucking her head under his chin. His fingers played with a feather that she could feel was coming loose.

“Are you ok?” she asked, wincing a bit when the feather came free.

“Just perfect, love,” he said softly, his hands moving to trace down her spine. “How about you? Do you feel better?”

“Much better,” she sighed. “I have to admit; I was a little worried. That the physical changes would get between us.”

“I love you, Chloe,” Lucifer said. “I'm done letting things get between us. Besides...I loved it.”

“Even when I scratched you?” she asked. “That had to hurt.”

“A minor pain. It made the pleasure that much more intense. Chloe...we're going to be ok. No matter what happens.”

She smiled as he ran one hand through her hair and another through her feathers. For the first time in the last few weeks, Chloe believed it.


	11. An Audience with Royalty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while since I've updated this fic. Inspiration for this one has been a little scarce. But it's coming back slowly. This fic and my other WIP will be a bit more delayed, as I'm participating in a Supernatural Kink Bingo this year. Enjoy!

-Chloe-

“Did I turn the lights off?” she asked as they got out of the car.

“Relax, Detective,” Lucifer chuckled. “I made sure all the lights were turned off. Besides, Linda’s going to stop over and take the mail and paper in. She’ll double check everything. Are you always like this before going out of town?”

“Excuse me for being nervous,” she said, rolling her eyes. “We’re meeting royalty, for your father’s sake.”

“And what am I, chopped liver?” Lucifer asked, sounding hurt. “I’m the Devil. King of Hell and Desire?”

“Doesn’t count,” she teased, giving him a smile as she grabbed the handle to her bag. “Trix? You good taking your bag?”

“Got it!” she exclaimed. Trixie grabbed her hand, pulling her small suitcase behind her.

Entering the station, Chloe was surprised to find Dan and Maze waiting on them.

“I thought you invited Maze, Trix,” she said, turning to her daughter.

“Got my own invite,” Maze told her. “Guess their intel is extensive. I let Trixie know and she really wanted a +1, so…here’s Danny boy.”

“Huh. Alright then. Well…it’s nearly time for the train. We should get a move on.”

When they got to Window 5, there was a pretty bored looking teller. He did a double take when he saw her. It’s taken some getting used to, people staring at her. But it was getting better. Trixie, while she can make herself appear human, she chose not to. Chloe had overheard her talking to Lucifer the other night. She wanted her to not feel alone, so she’d go as she truly is. That kid of hers…she couldn’t be prouder of her. Chloe smiled and handed over her and Trixie’s invitations. He glanced them over before getting to his feet. After closing his window, the guy came around to them.

“Follow me,” he said, opening a door about a quarter of the way down the main terminal.

Shrugging, they did as he asked. They went through the door. After walking down a long hallway and going down a set of stairs, they arrived at an empty platform. The teller made a quick call. A few minutes later, a sleek white train pulled in, the brakes giving a low hiss as it docked.

The teller led them onto the train. Plush seats lined both sides of the train, the walkway just wide enough to be comfortable. He helped them load their luggage in the overhead compartments.

“How long will the trip take?” Trixie asked, taking a seat.

“Not long at all,” the teller replied. “About 20, 30 minutes tops.”

“Wow, that’s fast for easily a 500-mile trip,” Dan said.

“We modelled our train system after Japan’s,” the teller answered. “We’ve been working on making inter dimensional travel stable. Then the same trip can take 5 minutes. So far, we can transport cargo in that way. Once you’re seated and your belts fastened, the train will disembark.”

“Wait…it’s just us?” Chloe asked. “No one else? None of the other victims are coming?”

“We staggered the arrival of everyone,” the teller said. “Nearly everyone responded to their invitation. Most are already there. We have a few more left to arrive potentially, through the rest of the day today. And I know that Her Majesty is excited to meet you, Ms. Decker.”

“Why?”

“Honestly, she’s a big fan of the movie you were in. And she’s heard about Lucifer and is eagerly waiting to meet him as well.”

“Well…then let’s get this train moving,” he said, sitting next to her and getting his belt snapped. “We can’t leave royalty waiting, now can we?”

Chloe rolled her eyes as Maze and Dan gave him exasperated looks before having a seat. The teller stepped off the train. A minute later, the train doors closed, and they started moving slowly. All of a sudden, the train sped up, pushing them back into their seats. Five minutes in and their belts unfastened themselves.

“You’re free to move about the train,” a soft, female voice said over hidden speakers.

Trixie got up and sat by Maze, talking softly while looking at her phone. Lucifer pulled her against him, looking out the window.

“Tell me everything’s ok,” she said, holding him tight as they watched the landscape go by.

“Everything is going to be fine, love,” he told her. “We’ve been through too much for this to stop us, right?”

“There’s the understatement of the century,” she laughed. “Thank you. For coming along.”

“I’ll follow you anywhere,” he replied.

The hour went by quickly, most of it spent napping. She hadn’t slept very well the night before, if she was being honest. Lucifer nudged her awake in time to refasten her belt as the train started slowing down. Once it came to a stop, they got to their feet and unloaded their bags. As they stepped out onto the platform, a tall Sayancian male was waiting on them. He was wearing what appeared to be a uniform; all black. The jacket had two red stripes on the arms, a set of red wings emblazoned on the left side of his chest. A single red stripe ran down the length of the pants.

“Chloe and Trixie Decker and guests?” he asked.

“That would be us,” she replied, stepping up to him. She shook his hand. “Good to meet you.”

“The pleasure’s all mine,” he said. “I’m Treyvon and I’ll be your escort to the castle.”

“Are we not staying in a hotel?” she asked, following him up an escalator.

“You’re part of a select group of those invited staying at the castle, while everyone else is staying in townhouses about 5 minutes away.”

“Who else is in this group?”

“Most of them are those like Shane, who helped others escape or survive in the awful conditions you were subjected to. A few are noted internet celebrities. Then we have you and your adorable daughter; former movie star, talented detective AND dating the Archangel Lucifer? Total VIP material.”

“Wait…you know he’s The Devil?” Trixie asked. “And believe it?”

“Oh yes,” Treyvon told them as they turned a corner after getting off the escalator. “The Archangel Lucifer is very prominent in our religious texts as the Patron Saint of Free Will and Music. According to the writings of the Prophet Maeve, the Goddess that breathed life into the first of our race dictated the beginning of Creation. That the Archangel Lucifer launched a Rebellion to give us and other beings the choice on how we want to live our lives. And for going against the Creator, he was punished, sent to rule Hell and punish the wicked. And detailed her regret at choosing to do nothing to help him.”

Chloe could sense Lucifer tensing up at the mention of his mother. That had been a LONG conversation. Poor Dan spent that entire weekend drinking after finding out he’d dated the Goddess of Creation.

“Are you ok?” she asked him as they followed their escort.

“Yes, quite alright,” he told her, putting an arm around her waist. “Truly, love.”

They made another turn, coming up into the terminal. It was a bit jarring at first. Hundreds of Sayancians were moving through the space, going about their business. Just like back in LA…totally normal. It was nice not to be stared at, though. As they passed by various vendors, she could hear the people around them speaking what had to be their native language. It sounded really nice, the cadence and rhythm almost lyrical. There were others talking in English, French…some Chinese even.

“These are neat!” Trixie exclaimed from her left.

Chloe turned to see her at a vendor selling some kind of bioluminescent fish. They were roughly the size of her fist with long flowing fins. Even in a well-lit room, you could see how they would glow at night, every possible color in the rainbow, some even multicolored.

“They’re very popular starter pets for kids,” Treyvon added. “These are the smaller variety of this species. Another, larger variety is equivalent to this world’s koi fish.”

“They are quite lovely,” Lucifer said after a moment. “Hmm…”

“What are you thinking?” Chloe asked him. She had a feeling he was getting an idea. “And no, you are not buying Trixie a tank.”

He frowned. “Not everything I do is for the urchin. If you must know, I’ve found a couple of properties back home that have ponds and that these would be a lovely addition.”

“Oh. Um…sorry?”

Lucifer smiled, pulling her into a hug. “Not to worry, love. I have gone a bit overboard with Beatrice lately, haven’t I?”

“Just a little,” she said with a grin.

Treyvon got them moving again, getting into a limo that was parked just outside of the station. The street was very reminiscent of LA; tall buildings, fairly busy streets. People walking down the sidewalks, carrying shopping bags…living just like they did back home.

“I’m trying not to be rude or anything,” she said, sitting next to their escort as Lucifer got in the car and sat next to her. “But all of this…is kind of surreal.”

“I get it,” he chuckled. “I was one of the first scouts to observe humanity when we first arrived here. I was very surprised to see humans lived pretty much like we do. It was so strange to me and my team. But we learned to adapt.”

“Well, you look good for your age,” she teased playfully.

Treyvon rolled his eyes, giving her light shove. Trixie was sitting with Dan, looking out the windows. They sat in companionable silence for the rest of the drive. Once the car stopped and the doors were opened, they stepped out. She hadn’t expected an ACTUAL castle, maybe a building that had similar design? Nope, it was a massive fortress made of white and gray stone. The sloping roof was a red, terra cotta style tile. Tons of windows from what they could see. A huge wall surrounded the grounds. A set of massive steel doors were left wide open. They were parked directly in front of the main doors to the castle. Two females wearing charcoal gray uniforms walked out from a smaller, side entrance.

“Hi!” one of them said, giving them a smile. “I’m Molly and this is Tera. We’re here to take your bags to your rooms.”

“Thank you, darlings,” Lucifer replied, handing both of them a couple of folded bills. They hesitated but took them with a slight bow.

“I should’ve dressed more formally,” she said as Treyvon led them inside. “Should’ve listened to you Lucifer, but…”

“Trust me,” Treyvon interrupted as he knocked at the main door. “You’re fine.”

The doors swung open quietly. As they stepped inside, she could see the massive thrones sitting on a tall dais, a set of about a dozen steps leading up to them. The room they had stepped into was huge, windows letting in plenty of sun. A thick, green rug was under their feet, running the width of the room, carpeting the stairs and the dais. The rest of the floor black marble. A colorful tapestry of what must be the royal family’s crest hung from the ceiling behind the thrones.

“This is amazing!” Trixie exclaimed.

Chloe went to grab her tail as she ran towards the dais, but Treyvon stopped her.

“She’s good,” he told her. “You’re guests here. And the royal family is extremely down to earth. They understand and they aren’t going to scold a kid for being a kid. For the most part.” He looked at his watch. “It’s…just after lunch. They’re going to be in the game room most likely. Unless something came up.”

He led them off to the right, opening up another door into a wide hall. They made a few turns before ending up at a staircase spiraling upwards. As they were starting the second flight, a male dressed in a similar uniform to Treyvon was coming down.

“Hey, Marty!” he greeted. “The Royals free right now?”

“Yep,” Marty replied, not stopping. “They’re in the Theater Room. Nothing new has been added to the calendar.”

“Perfect,” Treyvon said. “Snack run?”

“Like clockwork,” Marty laughed as he made his way to the ground floor.

On the second floor, he turned left, stopping at the last door on the left. They walked into a replica of the upscale movie theaters. Plush recliners set in rows up an incline, a massive screen directly in front of them. The speakers blared with the sound of explosions and gunfire. In the center of the second row up from the floor, sat what must be the King and Queen of their race. She was very surprised to see a human male, mid to late 20s if she had to guess. He was tall and toned. His hair was a dark brown and short, wearing a pair of cargo shorts, flip flops and a blue t-shirt. The Queen appeared to be around her height; her fur a snow white, with a pair of red stripes peeking out from under the tank top she was wearing on her right shoulder. She had no shoes on and was wearing a pair of jean shorts. Her hair was a shiny silver, pulled back and braided. She had a game controller in her hands, focused on the screen. Wow. She seemed so young. The man noticed them, nudging her. She glanced over and after noticing them, paused the game she was playing.

“Good Afternoon, your Majesty,” Treyvon said, bowing slightly. “I’d like to introduce Chloe and Trixie Decker, and their guests.”

“Alright!” the female exclaimed, practically running down to them. “Wow, it’s so great to meet you. I’m sorry, you must get this all the time…but I love your movie. You were easily the best person in it.”

“Thank you,” Chloe told her, taking her hand and shaking it when she offered. “Truthfully, I don’t get this kind of thing a lot, but I’m glad you enjoyed it anyway.”

“Anyway, I’m Kira Wintari, Queen of the Sayancian race and just up there is my husband, Rayne Wintari. He took my name, before you ask. He wanted my family’s name to continue.”

“Just how old are you?” she asked, wincing just after she said it. “Damn it, I’m sorry. That was an extremely rude question.”

“I get it all the time, believe it or not,” Kira sighed. “I’m used to it. I turned 21 two months ago. Rayne’s 22.”

“Aren’t you a little young to be leaders?” Dan asked.

“We have a large team of advisors that help us,” she replied. “I wasn’t exactly thrilled about taking the throne at 18, but I had no choice.”

“How so?” Chloe asked.

“My parents led our people here, after our planet was destroyed,” she began. “When I was a year old, we were going into our second year here on Earth. There was an attack…my parents were killed. A close family friend was told to take me and raise me human back East. I didn’t even know about what I was until I turned 18. We had to overthrow the acting King because he was going to enslave humanity. And he’d had my family killed. I was then crowned and the two of us got married not long after. We’ve known each other since we were kids.”

“And I thought Lucifer was complicated,” Dan said.

It had most of them laughing. Lucifer wasn’t amused. Chloe thought it was adorable.

“It’s also a great honor to meet one of our most venerated saints,” Kira said, offering her hand to Lucifer. “Thank you for joining us, My Lord.”

“Pleasure’s all mine,” Lucifer said with a smirk. He bent low and kissed the back of her hand, being ever the gentleman. “Though, I don’t know if you could consider me a saint if you knew what I want to do to the ‘man’ that did this to my love…to all those people.”

Kira frowned. “You don’t know, do you?”

“Know what?” Lucifer asked, looking just as confused as she felt.

“When we met with the UN,” Rayne said as he pulled Kira to him and hugged her. “It was discussed what to do with Giovanni Itvalia. It was a unanimous vote that he was guilty of ‘unspeakable acts against humanity’ and ‘severe depravity’. We requested that since he’d also broken very similar laws of our own, not to mention we proved that magical techniques were used to create his serum which breaks one of our biggest laws that magic is only to be used with positive intent for the good of all life, that he be extradited to our custody to stand trial here in what is now our province.”

“Wait…he’s here?” Chloe asked.

Kira nodded. “He’s in our max security prison, up in the mountains surrounding us. In fact, he should nearly be here by now.”

“Why?” Dan asked this time.

“Because we felt it was only right that everyone he hurt, that we were able to free, be present at his trial,” Rayne answered. “And that any of you that wishes to tell your story, that wants your voice heard, can have that chance.”

“When?” Chloe managed to ask, Lucifer pulling her into his side.

“His trial is set for 3 today,” Kira replied. “As for your daughter, she is free to stay with her father and personal guard. None of the children are being asked to attend. It’s…I know how hard it is.”

“Thank you,” Chloe told her. “We’re going to attend.”

“As you wish,” Kira said. “Now…how about we go across the hall and unwind a little? We’ll have plenty of time for the serious stuff later.”

“Sounds perfect. Lead the way.”


	12. The Trial

-Chloe-

Before she knew it, her and Lucifer were following Kira and Rayne down the hall, getting into an elevator. Kira keyed in a code and hit the button for what appeared to be a 2nd level basement. When the doors opened, they stepped out into a stone corridor, a number of doors on either side of them. They made a right turn at the end of the hall, stopping at the 3rd door on the left. A guard standing there gave a salute before stepping to the side, opening the door for them. She found they were now in a sitting room of sorts. A small basket of snacks sat on a table, a number of plush seats arranged around it. A coffeemaker sat in one corner, a small fridge right beside it. She had a seat, Lucifer making himself a small cup of coffee, doctoring it with some of the whiskey from his flask. They sat in silence for a good 15 minutes before another guard came through a door on the far side of the room.

“The audience has been seated, the jury is ready to be seated and the prisoner has been prepped,” he said softly. “Whenever you and your guests are ready, we can begin.”

“Thank you, Marcus,” Kira told him, getting to her feet. “I believe we’re ready. Chloe, Lucifer…you’re first.”

They followed the guard through the door and down a short hallway. Voices could be heard mingling on the other side of a thick curtain. It was pulled open by another set of guards.

“Announcing the Royal Family’s personal guests; Chloe Decker and Lucifer Morningstar,” one of them said as they walked out into a large courtroom.

An attendant gestured for them to climb a set of stairs, seated in chairs set to the left of another set of thrones, set slightly behind. Chloe felt a bit embarrassed as people whispered excitedly, watching them have a seat. A moment later, the guard spoke again.

“All rise for His and Her Majesty, King Rayne and Queen Kira Wintari,” he called out.

Silence fell on the room as nearly everyone got to their feet. They followed the audiences’ example and stood as their hosts walked in and took their seats, Kira on Chloe’s right, Lucifer on her left. Rayne took the throne to the right.

“Be seated,” Kira said, her voice carrying through the space. Everyone sat back down and remained quiet. She turned to the attendant. “Has a jury been selected and sworn in?”

“Yes, Your Majesty,” he answered.

“Very good, they may enter,” she said, giving a slight wave of her hand.

A group of 15 were escorted into the courtroom through another door off to their left, taking their seats in a cordoned off section. It was near identical to every courtroom she’d ever been in. But the seats were clearly more comfortable. Once they were seated, she gave a nod to a guard off to the right. He went through another door and came back a minute later with a human man in chains. He was dressed in a suit, his hands shackled in front of him, attached to a pair of ankle cuffs. Again, just like any other dangerous prisoner. Seeing him again…brought back that night. How he’d smiled at her and Trixie as he talked about forcing himself on her. Her stomach twisted from the memory. If Lucifer hadn’t come… Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt him squeeze her hand. She looked over at him. His eyes were blazing with hellfire. She threaded her fingers through his, giving his hand a squeeze of her own.

“Giovanni Itvalia,” Kira said, her tone firm, commanding. It even had her sitting straighter. “The United Nations chose to extradite you to the Sayanai Province. You sit at the heart of the Sayancian capital, Lemasar. You’ve been charged with trafficking, rape, facilitation of rape, enticement of minors, rape of minors, facilitation of rape of minors, money laundering, abuse, assault, extortion and misuse of magic. Is there anything you have to say for yourself?”

“I have done nothing,” he insisted. “There is nothing that implicates me…ties me to these outlandish charges.”

“And it appears you’re a fool as well,” she drawled, crossing her legs at the knee. “Is the prosecution ready to present their case to the jury?”

“I am, Your Honor,” a male Sayancian in a simple suit said as he got to his feet.

“Proceed,” she told him.

Watching as the trial commenced, Chloe was impressed. There were a number of videos from body cams worn by the arresting officers and agents, detailed evidence reports. Even the eyewitnesses’ accounts were a combination of written and video statements. They only called two witnesses to testify. Both of them corroborated each other’s accounts along with the other witness statements, at least once. The evidence was all there…and all implicated this man in some fashion. An hour later, the prosecution rested. Chloe recognized Itvalia’s lawyer as a very prominent defense lawyer out of LA. The man was a shark in the courtroom. Their case was weak, highlighting small clips and statements completely out of context. The cross exam of the testifying witnesses was pretty laughable. Even the lawyer looked frustrated. No doubt he’d tried to intimidate them out of testifying, or other underhanded tactics. When the defense rested, Kira called for quiet.

“I commend the prosecution and defense for presenting their cases within decorum and respect to the court,” she said. “Thank you for your service. We will take a fifteen-minute recess before continuing.”

“All rise!” the attendant called as her and Rayne got to their feet. Lucifer and Chloe followed suit and followed them down the stairs and through the curtain they’d entered from.

“Well,” Chloe said as they had a seat back in the sitting room. “That was…that was quick. Are all trials like this?”

“Most of them, from what I’ve been told,” Kira answered. “This is only the second where I've presided. A majority of them will have a Judge, much like the trials you’re accustomed to. But his crimes were against our race as a whole. So, it falls to me to hear the case.”

“Now what happens?” she asked. “Now that both sides have rested.”

“Not all cases have this, but because of the severity of the charges…I’ll be allowing any of the victims that wish to make a statement, to do so. After that, the jury will retire to their chambers to deliberate. Then it’s just a matter of waiting for their verdict.”

“I'm grateful that I wasn't called as a witness,” she sighed. “It...it's harder than I thought it would be. To be in the same room as that man. He's affected so many lives...he targeted me...Trixie.” She trembled at the memory, turning to Lucifer. He pulled her close. “He'd wanted...I can't even say it.”

It was odd that the low growl she could hear rumbling in Lucifer's chest was comforting. She took strength from the sound. They sat there like that for the rest of the break. No words were needed right now. When they went back into the courtroom, they were holding hands. She made a point to look at Giovanni as he walked back in. He stared back, a smug smile on his face. A small part of her wanted to slap it off of his face. As Rayne took his seat, Kira remained standing for a couple of minutes.

“As I am presiding over these proceedings,” she began. “I've decided to open the floor to any victims of Giovanni Itvalia's operations. Feel empowered and welcome to share any part of your experience, how it's affected you. I feel it's imperative for the jury to have a little perspective from those who were affected firsthand.” She recited a quick chant, a podium appearing before their section of the courtroom, a mic attached and ready for use. “Those that wish to speak, please approach the podium. Form an orderly line. I will allow five minutes per speaker. And we'll hear everyone. You deserve that much from us.”

After briefly squeezing Lucifer's hand, Chloe let him go and moved down the stairs. The attendant assisted her by seeing her down to the main floor, opening the door to give her access. Eleven others stepped forward. A male she didn't recognize went first, giving an account of his abduction...the things done to him. What he was made to do. Chloe was a bit surprised to see Shane right in front of her in line. He was holding the hand of a female like her.

“I won't be speaking,” he said softly, noticing her when he turned a bit. “Mariah wants to speak, but her nerves...she just needed a little help.”

“We all do sometimes,” Chloe added, giving him a little smile. “How are you doing?”

“It's been a hell of an adjustment,” he admitted. “Mariah and I have been seeing someone. She's looking for another job. Her employer...was very closed minded. Mine love me. They've been using me for a model, and I've been booked solid.”

“I'm glad to hear you're doing well,” she told him, giving him a pat on the shoulder. “I'll be going back to work on Monday. So, here's hoping I can say the same.”

“I'll keep you in mind,” he said.

“Thanks.”

They went back to standing quietly in line. Some people didn't need five minutes, so the line moved quicker than she thought. Before she knew it, Chloe stood at the podium. Looking up, she could see Kira, Rayne and Lucifer up above her. Taking a deep breath, she started.

“I'm Detective Chloe Decker of the LAPD,” she said. “I was the lead detective on a murder case at one of what we now know to be Itvalia's properties. It led to the discovery of trafficking at a local food supply company. I was doing my job. I ended up being affected along with my daughter with their...formula, because I wanted to provide the best for my daughter.” She turned around, to face the audience. “For the last few weeks...I blamed myself. That I should've known better. That I should've realized what was happening. But, how could I? How could I...or anyone...have thought someone could do something so heinous...so violating?” She turned to Itvalia, giving him a look that wiped the smile off of his face. “And you...on top of the experimentation, the trafficking...you told me that you wanted to keep me and my 8-year-old. You wanted...to force yourself on her, on me.” She moved to where she was standing opposite him, the defendant's table the only thing between them. “There are a number of things I would love to do to you...to take revenge on you.” Chloe leaned over the table, getting in his face. “But I have it on good authority that men...that people like you will get the ultimate justice when you die. See...my boyfriend...is the Devil himself. I'm sure as soon as you end up in Hell, he'll pop down to have words with you.”

Seeing Itvalia lose all the color in his face was very satisfying. Chloe gave him a smirk before walking away. As she took her seat, Kira stood up.

“This concludes the arguments and victim statements,” she said. “The jury shall retire to their chambers to decide on their verdict.”

The jurors didn't get up, instead talking among themselves. Murmurs and whispers could be heard throughout the courtroom. The foreman got up and went to each juror, writing something down. This obviously never happened, given the amount of talking in the courtroom.

“Quiet in the court!” Kira called out. Silence fell on the room, save for the jurors.

“Your Honor, we have a verdict,” the foreman said, standing tall, notebook in hand.

“Are you certain?” she asked, giving him a hard look.

“Yes, ma'am.”

“Very well. What is your verdict?”

“We find the defendant Giovanni Itvalia, guilty on all charges,” the foreman replied.

“Have you put any thought to the degree of punishment for his crimes?” she asked.

“We have, Your Honor. While there were a few of us that felt the death penalty should be the first option...they do agree that it may be too easy to send him to eternity without some suffering while on this plane of existence.”

“Agreed,” Kira said with a nod. “The court, humanity and the Sayancian race thank you for your service.” She turned to Itvalia. “Will the defendant please rise?” His lawyer got him to his feet, the man clearly confused as to how he wasn't going to be walking away today. “Giovanni Itvalia, the court has found you guilty of all counts and charges. Normally, I would take a few days to deliberate on a fitting sentence. But what the foreman said has inspired me. You are hereby sentenced to life in our maximum-security prison without parole, in the Bartabas Wing.” Giovanni's eyes went wide, and his knees buckled. “Going by your reaction, I take it you know about that particular section of the prison.” She waved a hand towards a pair of guards standing by one of the many entrances to the courtroom. “You may take him back to his cell, while they prepare his new quarters. The trial is adjourned.”

“He looked like he saw a ghost when you told him that sentence,” Lucifer said. “What has that kind of reputation?”

“The Bartabas Wing is named after a famous mage; Talos Bartabas. He specialized in magic that affects the mind and perception. During his life, he'd witnessed many terrible acts. So many went unpunished, corruption and power allowing true monsters to do as they pleased. He developed a series of spells and potions that will allow the caster to give a scenario to the one getting casted on. They will then live it out. The cell they are placed in will magically expand and contract, always providing the prisoner with the environment they are seeing to interact with. There will be pauses in this throughout his sentence, to change the scenario...allow him time to recover from any injuries he may have ended up with. The warden and staff will decide on the scenarios he will live through. No doubt they will start with some of his victims' accounts.”

“This mage of yours has managed to recreate the basic workings of Hell,” Lucifer said. “Impressive.”

“I'm glad that's over,” Chloe sighed. “I'm glad that justice was served. But...it's been a long day.”

“No arguments here,” Rayne said with a smile. “We'll show you to your rooms. Let's see, it's 5:30 now. Dinner will be served at 7. You and the rest of your party are free to join us in the dining hall. But if you'd prefer some time to yourselves, just contact anyone on the wait staff before 6:30 so they don't have to set places that won't be in use. They'll also be happy to make anything you'd like and deliver it to your rooms. The party starts at 9 and will last into the early morning.”

“Thank you,” she said, leaning into Lucifer as they walked, his arm around the back of her waist.

As they got off of the elevator on the ground level, Trixie came running, hugging them tight.

“Everything ok, monkey?” she asked, a little worried.

“I'm great!” she exclaimed. “We played outside, went to the zoo. You should see some of the animals, they were amazing! And the gardens! They're so pretty!”

“Good to know you're having fun,” Chloe told her, hugging her back and running a hand through her hair. “Why is your hair so tangled?”

Trixie stepped back, grabbing her tail and lightly combing the fluff.

“Don't be mad,” Trixie said. “But...I kind of got a flying lesson.”

“What?” she exclaimed, the fur on her tail standing on end. “Dan...why...”

“It was perfectly safe,” she heard a female voice say.

Looking past Dan, Chloe saw another Akiri female approaching. She had a traditional tiger pattern to her fur; bright orange with black and brown stripes, her inner arms, legs and the front of her torso that was visible under the jean shorts and tank top she was wearing, snow white. Her yellow eyes were bright and energized by the almost tangible energy she gave off. Her wings were folded back. They loosely mimicked the pattern on her body, just a tumble of colors in a loose, flowing pattern across the feathers. She stopped right in front of her. She held out her hand to shake. Chloe was polite, shaking her hand briefly.

“I'm Faye Golnas,” she said. “I'm the Head Groundskeeper of the Royal Palace. I was finishing with laying out a new set of flower beds when your charming daughter, her father and friend ran into me. I showed them around before grabbing a quick snack together. She'd mentioned feeling restless, constantly daydreaming while staring at the sky. It's pretty common in Akiri children. I asked if she'd like to go for a couple laps around the castle when she told me she'd never tried to fly. I offered to help teach her and Dan here said ok.” Faye gave her a sheepish smile. “I'm sorry if I stepped on toes here. But she seemed pretty down.”

“I'm not mad,” Chloe sighed, making sure to make Trixie look her in the eye while she said. it. “It took me by surprise, is all.”

“You really should try it, mom!” Trixie said, her excitement reappearing. “It's so easy and fun...I could get myself to school now!”

“Whoa,” Chloe said. “No way. I don't care if you can teleport there, one of us will be taking you to school until you start high school. Maybe junior high.”

“Ok,” Trixie sighed, sounding sad.

Chloe recognized that tone. She was looking to guilt her into allowing her to do what she wants. Nope. Not happening. She looked over at Dan and thankfully, he was on the same page as her.

“Your mother’s right, Trix,” he said carefully. “It’s not that doubt your skill, it’s that we want to make sure you get there and home safely. Once you’re a little older…we can reconsider it.”

“Lucifer?” Trixie asked, giving him her patented puppy eyes.

He went stiff, staying quiet for a couple of minutes.

“I’m sorry, urchin,” he told her. “But your parents are right. I would offer to accompany some days, but…”

“Fine,” she sighed. “Would you at least help me practice after school?”

“Of course,” he told her. “With your mother’s consent, of course.”

“We could all go!” she said excitedly. “Deal.”

She gave them all a big hug before standing next to Maze.

“Trix, you may want to get a nap in before dinner,” Dan suggested. “I’ll join you. I know how much you want to go to this party.”

“Ok,” she replied with a nod. Taking her father’s hand, she walked with him back to their rooms.

“You’ve got a good kid there,” Rayne said as he led them back towards the same staircase they’d went up earlier that day.

“Thanks,” she said. “Truthfully, I wouldn’t mind another. But that’s a discussion for a while from now.”

She squeezed Lucifer’s forearm when he stopped for a moment. He caught back up to her easily as they followed one of their hosts.


End file.
